Klein Vaders Abenteuer
by Naurya Firespark
Summary: Darth Vader trifft auf Charas aus allen möglichen Filmen, Büchern... U.a. gründet er mit Voldemort und Sauron einen Dark Lords Club und schockt einige mit seinen Verwandtschaftstheorien...
1. Der Unfall

KLEIN VADERS ABENTEUER  
  
  
  
KAPITEL 1: DER UNFALL  
  
Darth Vader saß in seinem Sternenzerstörer und hielt sich die Backe. Er kam gerade vom Kiefer-Orthopäde, wo ihm eine feste Zahnspange verpasst worden war. Er schämte sich total und wollte mit dieser blöden, grauenhafte Spange mit den lila und rosa Plastik-Teilen auf keinen Fall aus dem Haus gehen! Er blickte in den Kosmetik-Spiegel, den er immer dabei hatte und hätte sich über seinen Anblick schwarz geärgert, wenn er nicht schon vorher schwarz gewesen wäre.  
  
Plötzlich merkte Darth Vader, dass er die Ausfahrt Imperial City verpasst hatte! Mist! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Ausgerechnet heute, wo er nur noch so wenig Treibstoff hatte und weit und breit keine Tanke zu sehen war, die von seiner Mafia geleitet wurde. Gut okay, Tankstellen gab es genug, aber die hier in der Nähe gehörten alle dem dunklen Prinz Xizor. Das Vergnügen würde Vader Xizor nicht machen, dass er an seiner Tankstelle tankte! Und noch dazu würden wieder Xizors Überwachungskameras ihn filmen. Und wer weiß, was der dann mit dem brisanten "Vader-mit-lila-rosa- Zahnspange"-Tape machen würde? Peinlich, peinlich!  
  
Der Sternenzerstörer ruckelte und stockte. Der Treibstoffvorrat war praktisch gleich null. Vielleicht hatte Vader doch den größeren Tank einbauen lassen sollen, anstatt der 325. und 326. Laser-Kanone am Heck? Doch um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen war es jetzt schon zu spät! Der Zerstörer stürzte unvermeidlich weiter und weiter ab. Vader notierte noch schnell etwas in sein kleines Notizbuch: "Alle Ingenieure plus Arbeiter, die am Bau des Zerstörers beteiligt waren, umbringen. Tanke direkt neben Xizors Tanke nach Ausfahrt Imp City aufmachen." Dann gab es einen großen Krach und Vader flog durch die Frontscheibe des Raumschiffs, weil er nicht angeschnallt war. Der dunkle Lord blieb bewusstlos liegen.  
  
"Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad!", laberte eine ferne Stimme ihn an. Vader machte die Augen auf und sah ein Face, dass er am liebsten gleich wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre! Es war Elrond, der ihn da in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache angesprochen hatte. "Er sagt, Ihr sollt wieder zurück ins Licht kommen, Lord Vader!", übersetzte Vaders Droide, der neben dem Bett stand, in dem Vader lag. "Sonst noch was? Das fällt mir ja gar nicht ein, wieder ins Licht zurückzukommen! Zzzz!", nörgelte Vader. "Willkommen in Bruchtal-Hospital!", sagte Elrond in schleimigem Tonfall.  
  
Darth Vader setze sich ein wenig auf und schaute sich um. Er lag auf einem total weißen Bett und war an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen, das regelmäßig ein- und ausatmete. Wo war er hier? Bruchtal-Hospital gehörte jedenfalls nicht zu den Einrichtungen seiner Mafia, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. "Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er Elrond. "Ich bin Elrond, Besitzer des Bruchtal-Hospitals, des Freizeitparks Bruchtal, des Pubs zu Bruchtal, Putze in der Bruchtal-WG und Manager der Popstars-Band "Da Felloship"!", protzte Elrond. Okay, der Typ war ziemlich mächtig und reich, aber nicht mächtiger und reicher als Vader!!! "Ich bin Lord Vader, Besitzer der zweitgrößten Mafia des Universums, der Vader-Tankstellen-Kette, fünffacher Lichtschwert- Olympia-Sieger, Erfinder des Sternenzerstörers, Vize-Chef des Imperiums und Manager der Popstars-Band "Bro'Sith"! Und außerdem bin ich dein Großonkel!" Vader lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Dieser Trick war doch immer wieder praktisch und zuverlässig! Elrond schaute ziemlich verwundert aus der Wäsche und machte sich daran, im Stammbaum nachzuschauen, ob dieser Lord Vader irgendwo aufgeführt war...  
  
Da fiel Vader plötzlich wieder seine Zahnspange ein. Hatte dieser Elrond das peinliche Gestell etwa gesehen? Vielleicht hätte der dunkle Lord die Klappe nicht so weit aufreisen sollen, dann hätte man weniger von der Zahnspange gesehen... Er blickte in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass er einen schwarzen Helm aufhatte, der sein gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte. "Dieser Elrond hat gesagt, Ihr müsst die Maske tragen, weil Eure Zahnspange so grässlich aussieht, dass jeder, der sie sieht, sofort in den Schatten stürzt!", erklärte der Droide. Vader sah sich an. Eigentlich sah er ja mit diesem Helm viel cooler aus! Diese lila-rosa Zahnspange hätte vielleicht nicht ganz so in sein Image als böser Mafia-Chef gepasst...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Aragorns Werkstatt

KAPITEL 2: ARAGORNS WERKSTATT  
  
"Auf welchem Planeten befinden wir uns, Droide?", fragte Vader. Der Droide piepste und berechnete die Koordinaten. "Der Planet nennt sich Mittelerde. Es gibt hier verschiedene Kreaturen, Elben, Zwerge, Menschen und Hobbits.", berichtete Vaders Droide. Vader machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, aber unter seinem goldigen Helmchen sah man das natürlich nicht. Schnell kramte er sein Notizbuch heraus und schaute nach, was er heute für Termine hatte. "15 Uhr: Mordanschlags-Fortbildungsseminar" stand da. Mist! Gerade heute, wo die interessanteste Lektion, nämlich die mit dem telepatischen Genickbrechen, dran war! In der Sith-Schule hatte er das nie gecheckt und im Praktikum immer alles falsch gemacht. Irgendwie passierte es dauernd, dass er statt dem Genick die Haare seiner Opfer traf und diese dann schrecklichen Haarbruch bekamen! Voll peinlich für den Lord der Sith! Deshalb bevorzugte er meistens die Variante "Telepatisches Erwürgen".  
  
"Wir gehen sofort!", sagte Vader, stand auf, stolperte über den Schlauch seines Beatmungsgerätes und fiel auf die Schnauze. Das Mundstück des Schlauchs wurde herausgerissen und Vader schnappte nach Luft. Röchelnd lag er am Boden herum, bis ihn schließlich Elrond fand und ihm ein neuartiges tragbares Beatmungsgerät verpasste, falls sein lieber Patient noch mal versuchen sollte, eigenständig einen Ausflug zu machen. Elrond wusste, woran es lag, dass Vader nur mithilfe eines Beatmungsgerätes atmen konnte: Der dunkle Lord war schlicht und ergreifend zu faul, selbst zu atmen und spielte den Kranken, damit er an das Gerät angeschlossen bleiben durfte. Ein schweres psychosomatisches Problem. Elrond rief seine alten Kumpels Galadriel und Thranduil an, die sich mit solchen Dingen besser auskannten, aber als er zurück in das Zimmer kam, war Lord Vader verschwunden und das neuartige tragbare Beatmungsgerät hatte er auch mitgehen lassen! Jetzt war es endgültig klar: Der Typ war nicht mit ihm verwandt. Vielleicht eher mit dem Stamm der Kleptomanischen Elben im Düsterwald!  
  
Vaders Zerstörer war ziemlich zerstört. Eigentlich war das Teil ja mal gebaut worden, um andere Raumschiffe oder Planeten zu zerstören... Vader schlug seinen Atlas auf und suchte nach einer Zerstörer-Vertragswerkstatt in der Nähe, fand aber keine. Das einzige, was es gab, war die Ingenieurs- Werkstatt des Physikers Aragorn. Vader beschloss, dort mal zu fragen, ob sich an dem Zerstörer noch was machen ließ. Er rief sich einen Adler (das schien hier nämlich so üblich zu sein) und flog zu der Werkstatt.  
  
Aragorn hörte lautes Atmen hinter sich, fuhr blitzschnell herum und bedrohte den Eindringling mit dem geborstenen Lichtschwert, das er sich gerade wieder zusammenschmiedete. Es war die Klinge, die einmal seinem Urgroßvater gehört hatte, der Sauron den Finger abgeschnitten hatte. Jetzt hatte Sauron einen mechanischen Finger. "Seid Ihr Aragorn?", fragte Vader. "Ja, ich bin Aragorn, Thronerbe von Gondor und Aragón, UB-Kraut-Dealer, Besitzer einer Auftragsmord-Agentur, einer Fahrrad-Fabrik, eines Waschsalons, einer Kofferfabrik und dieser Werkstatt hier! Außerdem bin ich Mitglied der Popstars-Band "Da Felloship"!" Okay, der Typ war ziemlich mächtig und reich, aber nicht mächtiger und reicher als Vader!!! "Ich bin Lord Vader, Besitzer der zweitgrößten Mafia des Universums, der Vader-Tankstellen-Kette, fünffacher Lichtschwert- Olympia-Sieger, Erfinder des Sternenzerstörers, Vize-Chef des Imperiums und Manager der Popstars-Band "Bro'Sith"! Ich hab auf meinem Planeten einen eigenen Himmelsdom und ein Haus, ein Äffchen und ein Pferd! Außerdem hat das Schwert, das du da in der Hand hältst, mal mir gehört! Ich hab Sauron den Finger von der Hand geschnitten. Ich bin dein Urgroßvater und hieß früher Isildur!"  
  
Aragorn glotzte so blöd wie er nicht mehr geglotzt hatte, seit Arwen ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten wollte, weil er ihr nichts von seiner Auftragsmord-Agentur erzählt hatte. Vader lachte sich derweil wieder voll einen ab und machte einen weiteren Strich auf die Liste in seinem Notizbuch. Heute schon 2 Leute verarscht - reife Leistung!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Kampf um die dunkle Herrschaft

KAPITEL 3: KAMPF UM DIE DUNKLE HERRSCHAFT  
  
"Was willst du hier, Isildur, du alter Knacker? Du bist tot und die Linie der Könige wurde durchbrochen!", widersprach Aragorn, "Ich bin jetzt der Thronerbe von Gondor!" Darth Vader erwiderte: "Nein, mein Geist lebte weiter und weil es so langweilig war im Jenseits, hab ich mir mit Lego- Technik einen neuen, besseren Körper konstruiert. Jetzt bin ich als Darth Vader zurückgekehrt und habe Anspruch auf Gondor! Aber wenn du mir meinen Sternenzerstörer reparieren kannst, dann will ich mal nicht so sein und dir dein blödes Gondor lassen, mein Urenkelchen! Ich hab ja jetzt mein Imperium.", schleimte Vader rum. "Na gut, gewonnen, ich reparier dein Schiff! Aber darf ich auch König werden, ja? Ich wart jetzt nämlich schon über 40 Jahre lang darauf, obwohl ich eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hab, worauf ich wart..."  
  
Aragorn und Vader flogen per Adler zusammen zu der Unglücksstelle, wo schon die orkische Polizei die Spuren sicherte. Vader erwürgte sie dann aber vorsichtshalber mal alle, damit er und sein Urenkel seine Ruhe hatten. Den Genickbrecher-Trick hatte er sich aus Angst vor einer Blamage nicht anzuwenden getraut (Süß, wie verschüchtert der is, gelle?). Aragorn konnte mithilfe seiner Fuzzy-Logik das Raumschiff in wenigen Minuten wieder klar machen, spritzte aber dabei aus Versehen ein wenig Öl auf den schwarzen Umhang Vaders, woraufhin der ihn telepatisch am Kragen packte und fertig machte: "Weißt du, wie viel der gekostet hat, hä? Der hat über 10.000 Credits gekostest und war eine EINZELANFERTIGUNG!!! Und der Typ, der ihn gemacht hat, lebt auch nicht mehr, weil ich ihn umbringen musste, bevor er dem Imperator auch so einen coolen Umhang machen konnte! Und jetzt hast du ihn kaputtgemacht! Ich heul gleich, wenn du mir nicht einen neuen besorgst, der genauso aussieht wie der hier!" Bei dieser schweren "Drohung" bekam es Aragorn mit der Angst zu tun und krächzte (immer noch in Vaders Würgegriff): "Geh nach Mordor! Da wohnt das Ex-Model und Designer Sauron. Der findet schwarze Klamotten auch voll cool. Vielleicht hat der ja so was..."  
  
Vader ließ los und Aragorn klappte zusammen und fiel bewusstlos auf den Boden. Der dunkle Lord ließ ihn liegen. Elrond würde sich schon um ihn kümmern. Dann bestieg er seinen von Aragorn wirklich spitzenmäßig reparierten und aufgetankten Sternenzerstörer und düste nach Mordor.  
  
In der Vorhalle von Barad-Dur waren überall schon Schoko-Probierstände aufgestellt und Vader wurde von Orks angelabert, ob er mal testen wolle. "Menno, ich darf doch nicht! Ich hab meine Zahnspange drin!", quengelte Vader, "Außerdem bin ich so wie so schon der dunklen Seite verfallen, da brauch ich eure Schoki gar nicht dazu!" Die Orks zogen beleidigt ab. Dann meldete sich Vader bei der orkischen Sekretärin von Sauron an und wurde in das Büro des Herrn von Mordor gelassen.  
  
Sauron saß auf seinem Thron und begrüßte Vader: "Seid gegrüßt, Fremder. Ich bin Sauron, der dunkle Lord..." Eigentlich wollte Sauron jetzt, wie das heutzutage im Universum so üblich ist, angeberisch alle seine Titel und Firmen usw. aufzählen, aber er wurde schon (höchst unfreundlich) von Vader unterbrochen, der den totalen Ausraster bekam: "Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!?! ICH BIN DER DUNKLE LORD! Ich allein, ja?! Ist das klar!!! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?!?!" Vader hüpfte in seiner Ehre verletzt voll hysterisch im Zimmer herum, Sauron dagegen blieb ganz ruhig. Er kramte in seinem Bücherregal herum und holte ein giftgrünes Buch hervor, das die Aufschrift: "The Lord of the Rings" trug. Er schlug ziemlich vorne auf und hielt Vader ein Gedicht unter die Nase: "Da, kuck! "One Ring for the dark Lord on his dark throne, in the land of Mordor.!" So, ich bin der dunkle Lord, alles klar?" Sauron lächelte selbstgefällig. Vader platzte fast vor Wut. Warum nur hatte man die ein Star Wars-Buch dabei, wenn man es brauchte? Durch diesen Ausraster floss die dunkle Seite der Macht wieder besonders gut und Vader hatte einen guten Einfall: Er holte sein Handy raus, wählte die Nummer von George Lucas und petzte seinem "Papi" alles: "Hallo Papi, da is einer in Mordor, der behauptet, er ist der dunkle Lord! Sag dem mal, er soll die Klappe halten! Gell, ich bin der einzige dunkle Lord! Sag das dem!!!" Derweil hatte Sauron die gleiche Idee und petzte bei seinem "Papi" J.J.R. Tolkien. Die beiden Papis waren natürlich total entsetzt und beamten sich beide sofort nach Mordor, um ihre Söhnchen zu beschützen.  
  
Am Rande des Schicksalsberges duellierten sie sich dann schließlich und ihre Söhne schauten zu. Als George Lucas ein blaues Lichtschwert zog, wurde Sauron noch saurer: "Hey, mein Papi hat aber schon vor deinem ein blau leuchtendes Schwert gehabt! Deiner muss ja auch alles nachmachen! Das find ich voll fies!" Die zwei Väter schlugen gegenseitig aufeinander ein und meckerten rum von wegen Patenten und Copyright. Sauron und Vader feuerten sie zu Beginn noch an, aber bald wurde es ihnen zu langweilig und Sauron lud Vader auf eine Tasse orkisches Gebräu ein und sie quatschten ein bisschen über die dunkle Seite. Eigentlich war der Typ gar nicht mal so unsympathisch wie er schien, dachte Sauron. Vader dachte das gleiche von Sauron und schließlich, während die Väter sich immer noch duellierten, versöhnten sich Sauron und Vader und der dunkle Lord der Sith bekam von dem dunklen Lord Mittelerdes einen schönen neuen schwarzen Umhang aus Saurons neuster Kollektion geschenkt. Im Gegenzug dazu lud Vader Sauron ein, doch mal seine Volkshochschule zu besuchen und sich in 10 Abendkursen zum Sith ausbilden zu lassen, natürlich auf Vaders Kosten. Dann düste er mit seinem Sternenzerstörer ab, während sich die beiden Väter am Rande des Schicksalsberges immer noch beschimpften und duellierten. Und wenn sie nicht hineingestürzt sind, dann tun sie das noch heute.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Der Club der dunklen Lords

KAPITEL 4: DER CLUB DER DUNKLEN LORDS  
  
Vader saß endlich wieder in seinem geliebten Sternenzerstörer und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Das Schiff hatte er auf Autopilot gestellt, oder glaubte zumindest, das getan zu haben... Aragorn hatte das Raumschiff nämlich total komisch konfiguriert und alle Einstellungen (auch die des Autopiloten) verändert. Deshalb zeigte der Bildschirm jetzt an "Autopilot aktiviert", doch das stimmte nicht. Diese "Bro'Sith"-Schnulze, die Vader gerade im Walkman hörte, war echt zum einschlafen und ihm fielen langsam die Augen zu. Was für ein Zufall - genau jetzt flog der Sternenzerstörer in ein Asteroidenfeld!  
  
Die galaktischen Felsbrocken knallten gegen das Schiff und Vader wachte blitzartig von den Erschütterungen auf. "Scheiße! Nicht schon wieder!", schrie er rum, denn er sah, dass sein Schiff schon wieder gewaltig an Höhe verlor und auf einen blau-grünen Planeten zuraste. Vader riss an den Geräten und Hebeln herum und konnte gerade noch schlimmeres verhindern. Er riss das Schiff herum und landete genau auf einem Weidenbaum. Vor ihm war ein riesiges Schloss. Auf der Wiese da hinten sah er ein paar Menschenkinder auf Besen herumfliegen. Hä? Was war das? - Vader hatte nicht lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn schon begann der Baum sich selbstständig zu machen und schlug mit seinen Zweigen die Scheiben des Schiffes ein, krallte sich um den Sternenzerstörer und packte ihn fest! Vader zog mithilfe der Macht seinen Zerstörer aus dieser Klemme heraus, ließ ihn stehen und schaute sich erst mal um.  
  
Er kam an den Eingang des Gebäudes und wurde von einem Gemälde einer fetten Dame angelabert, was das Passwort sei. "Du wirst mich jetzt vorbeilassen!", sagte Vader und hob beschwörerisch die Hand. Die Tür schwang zur Seite. Vader befand sich in einem Raum, wo ein großer Spiegel aufgestellt war. Er blickte hinein, wollte nachsehen, ob er vom orkischen Gebräu Saurons noch Verfärbungen an Zähnen oder Zahnspange hatte, aber er sah nicht nur sich! Er sah wie er und der Typ mit der Scheiß-Frisur (beide in coolen schwarzen Umhängen) gemeinsam den Imperator und Prinz Xizor abschlachteten und die Macht im Imperium übernahmen! Cool! Doch Vader hatte das Prinzip des Spiegels von Dumbledore nicht gecheckt. Er zeigte nämlich immer das, was sich das Herz dessen, der hineinschaut, am meisten wünscht!  
  
Vader wollte unbedingt in das Innere des Spiegels gelangen und versetzte sich mit der Macht dort hinein, nur um festzustellen, dass da nichts weiter war als ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Hähä! Verarscht!" Vader bekam wieder einen hysterischen Anfall und kiffte zur Beruhigung erst mal ein bisschen UB-Kraut, das er von einem Urenkel mitgehen lassen hatte. Danach ging es ihn schon wieder besser und er wollte wieder aus dem Spiegel heraus. Doch in diesem Moment betrat ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, einer Brille und einer Narbe in Form eines Blitzes das Zimmer. Dieser Junge war Harry Potter. Er war ein Waise und wünschte sich nichts mehr als seine von Lord Voldemort ermordeten Eltern einmal zu sehen. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und sah ... Vader! "Hallo, ich bin dein Papi!", sagte Vader. Harry freute sich und hüpfte herum. Endlich hatte er mal seinen Vater gesehen! Nur komisch, wieso war der so bescheuert angezogen? Er musste gleich mal zu Dumbledore ins Büro und ihn mit seinen ewigen Fragen über seinen Vater nerven. Harry verschwand und Vader kletterte aus dem Spiegelinneren heraus und holte sein Notizbuch raus. Drei!  
  
Auf dem Gang nach draußen traf Vader eine komische schwarz gekleidete Gestalt. "Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Vader. "Ich bin Lord Voldemort, der dunkle Lord..." Vader verdrehte nur noch resigniert die Augen und sagte: "Ach nee, du auch? Machen wir nen Club auf?" Voldemort antwortete: "Okay, du musst mir helfen, Harry Potter auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen! Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, nur noch nicht richtig ausgebildet. Wenn er sich auf meine Seite stellt, werden wir eine dunkle Herrschaft aufbauen, wie sie die Welt noch nie gesehen hat!" Vader überlegte kurz: "Sag mal, hilfst du mir dann auch mein Söhnchen Luke mit der blöden Frisur auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen? Ich brauch ihn, um mit ihm zusammen das Imperium zu beherrschen. Er ist ein mächtiger Jedi, nur noch nicht richtig ausgebildet." "Schlag ein!", sagte Voldemort und die beiden dunklen Lords schlossen einen Pakt. Sie gingen in das alte Riddle-Haus und diskutierten ein bisschen über die neusten Methoden, Feinde umzubringen. "Also ich nehm immer den Zauberspruch "Avada Kedavra"", sagte Voldemort, "Dann gibt's grünes Licht und plopp - tot!" Während er das erklärte, demonstrierte er es eindrucksvoll an einer Frau, die gerade am Haus vorbeilief. Vader erklärte seine Erwürg-Methode und demonstrierte sie Voldemort ebenfalls. "Sag mal, hast du auch mal Bock, einen 10-stündigen VHS-Kurs zu machen und dich zum Sith ausbilden zu lassen? Sauron kommt auch. Das ist so'n dunkler Lord aus Mittelerde.", sagte Vader und machte dabei gleich mal wieder Werbung für seine Sith-VHS. Voldemort fand die Idee cool, denn auch er wollte natürlich dazulernen. Auch auf der dunklen Seite lernte man eben nie aus.  
  
Dann machten sich die zwei Kumpels daran, den "Dark Lords-Club" zu gründen. Vorraussetzungen für den Beitritt waren: Man muss immer schwarz gekleidet sein, mindestens schon 1000 Personen grundlos umgebracht haben und ein dunkles Reich aufbauen wollen. Man durfte nicht einfach "normal" leben, sondern als Geist oder Maschine oder sonst was und musste immer andere Leute haben, die das Dreckgeschäft für einen erledigten. Bald bekamen sie eine Bewerbung von Saruman, den sie aber ablehnten, weil er immer weiße Sachen anhatte und leider auch kein Geist o.Ä. war. Sauron produzierte für Vader und Voldemort auch noch 2 Ringe mit der Aufschrift "3 Rings to rule them all", die praktisch die Mitgliedsausweise des Dark Lord- Clubs waren und schickte sie per Eule zu Voldemorts Haus.  
  
Nun waren die 3 dunklen Lords unschlagbar! Zusammen würden sie es den "Guten" mal so richtig zeigen! Doch was sie nicht wussten war: Es gab schon 2 andere Clubs, die gegen sie arbeiten würden! Und zwar hatten Luke, Frodo und Harry Potter einen "Club der verschüchterten Kleinen, die bei ihrem Onkel wohnen, völlig unvorhergesehen in ein Abenteuer hineinstürzen, eigentlich gar nichts können und trotzdem immer gegen die Dark Lords kämpfen müssen" aufgemacht. ObiWan, Yoda, Gandalf, Aragorn und Dumbledore hatten auch einen Club: den "Club der großen mächtigen Beschützer der verschüchterten Kleinen, die dann aber im entscheidenden Moment doch nicht zu Stelle sind um auf ihre Schützlinge aufzupassen ". Diese beiden Clubs würden alles tun, um die Herrschaft der 3 dunklen Lords zu unterbinden!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Im Märchenland

KAPITEL 5: IM MÄRCHENLAND  
  
"Okay, wir brauchen mehr Mitglieder!", sagte Sauron. "Ja,", stimmte Voldemort zu, "wir müssen uns in anderen Geschichten umsehen, ob es da auch dunkle Lords gibt, die Lust hätten, mit uns gemeinsam ein dunkles Reich aufzubauen!" Vader machte sofort einen "Dienstplan" (( TT ;-P) und teilte die 3 Gründungsmitglieder ein. Er selbst beschloss zuerst einmal in Märchenland zu fliegen. Dort galten immer noch die guten alten Gesetze, wo die Guten noch blond waren und die Bösen schwarz gekleidet. Aber ob es da auch dunkle Lords gab???  
  
Vader setzte zur Landung an und griff mit der Macht nach draußen, um nach dunklen Lords zu suchen. Da schien nichts zu sein, aber Vader spürte etwas anderes... was war das, da lag etwas in der Luft: Ja! Es roch nach Lebkuchen! Da war ein kleines Häuschen aus Lebkuchen gebacken. Der dunkle Lord der Sith näherte sich dem Haus und brach sich ein Stückchen vom Zaun ab, aber dann merkte er auch schon, dass er doch seine Zahnspange anhatte! Mist! Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts Süßes mehr gegessen. Da ertönte aber auch schon eine Stimme: "Knusper knusper Knäuschen, wer knabbert an meinem imperialen Himmelsdömchen?" Die Leute hatten ja heutzutage im Märchenland auch keinen Sinn für Poesie mehr, dachte Vader und wollte weggehen. Da traf ihn von hinten ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Die alte Omma, der das imperiale Himmelsdömchen gehörte, schlug mit ihrer rosa Handtasche auf den Vorstand des Dark Lords Club ein! Schnell flüchtete Vader sich in ein nahegelegenes Haus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Puuuh, jetzt war er sicher vor der alten Kruschdel mit der Handtasche! Er hatte sich nicht getraut, bei ihr den Würgegriff zu benutzen, denn er hatte gehört, dass es in diesem Wald ganz ganz böse Hexen geben sollte, die sogar Leute in den Ofen steckten und grillten. Seine Mami hatte ihm das früher auf Tatooine immer erzählt und er hatte danach nicht mehr schlafen können, weil er so Angst gehabt hatte. Seine Mami hatte dann immer um ihn zu beruhigen seine Nachttischlampe in Form eines Baby-Wookies brennen lassen, bis Klein Annie daumenlutschend eingeschlafen war.  
  
Vader blickte sich um. Eine alte Frau lag im Bett und schien krank zu sein. An der Tür klopfte es. Die alte Omma schlug fast die Tür ein! "Wer knabbert an meinem imperialen Himmelsdömchen!", kreischte sie wie gestört herum. Vader bekam es mit der Angst zu tun - die Tür würde nicht lange standhalten... Da hatte der Lord der Sith eine GENIALE Idee: Er schmiss die kranke Oma kurzerhand aus ihrem Bett, stopfte sie gefesselt und geknebelt in den Schrank, zog sich ihre Klamotten über und legte sich in das Bett.  
  
Die Tür brach mit einem lauten Krachen auf und die alte Hexe stürmte den Laden: "Hände hoch!", schrie sie, doch dann merkte sie, dass nur die kranke alte Frau im Bett lag, murmelte "T'schuldignung!" und zog ab. Die Hexe war nämlich sehr kurzsichtig und hatte deshalb nicht gemerkt, dass die kranke Omi sich plötzlich eine schwarze Atemmaske zugelegt hatte. Vader atmete auf und wollte gerade wieder aus dem Bett steigen, als ein Mädchen mit roter Mütze zur Tür hereinkam. Sie blieb erstaunt stehen und glotzte Vader an: "Wer bist denn du?", sagte sie. "Ich bin deine Großmutter!", säuselte Vader in der höchsten Stimmlage, die er hinbekam. "Aber Großmutter, warum hast du denn so eine komische Maske auf?", fragte Rotkäppchen. "Damit man meine Zahnspange nicht sieht, du saublödes Kind!", sagte Vader genervt, stand aus dem Bett auf und öffnete den Schrank telepatisch. Die echte Großmutter kippte heraus und fiel auf den Boden. Rotkäppchen rannte zu ihr hin und schnitt ihr chirurgisch den Bauch auf, weil sie dachte, ihre Oma hätte den Wolf verschluckt. Jetzt hatten sie die Story schon so oft durchgespielt und immer noch nicht hatte die alte Tusse gecheckt, dass sie gefressen WURDE und nicht andersherum! Mein Gott!  
  
Vader verließ das Haus und griff mit der Macht ins Märchenland um nach Mitgliedern für den Club zu suchen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	6. Blutsbrüder

KAPITEL 6: BLUTSBRÜDER  
  
Juhuuuuu! Schon 4 Leute verarscht! Vader begann Gefallen an seinem neuen Hobby zu finden. Aber hier im Märchenland, war es einfach zu langweilig und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es hier geeignete Leute für den Club geben. Na schöner Mist! Jetzt würde der Sith-Lord unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehren müssen. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Zerstörer und düste nach Disney-Land, wo Sauron unterwegs war, um nach Clubmitgliedern zu suchen.  
  
"Hi, Sauron, alter Kumpel, schon Mitglieder gefunden?" - "Nee, leider noch nicht! Aber es macht einen mordsmäßigen Spaß, sich in die Geisterbahn zu stellen und die kleinen Kinder zu erschrecken, hähä!" - "Hey, wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier! Wir brauchen Mitglieder!"  
  
Der Lord der Sith ging mit dramatisch wehendem Mantel ab und stolperte über einen herumliegenden, blutenden Mann. Er hatte schwarze Haare und war ganz in hellem mit bunten Mustern verziertem Leder gekleidet. Der Mann ächzte und stöhnte: "Winnetou ist angeschossen worden! Winnetou muss sterben!" Vader glotzte so dumm wie normalerweise nur die Leute glotzten, die er verarschte. Aber zum Glück sah man das unter seinem Helm ja nicht. "Ähäm, wenn ich fragen darf, was machst DU denn in Disney-Land?" "Winnetou hat sich beworben für den Film "Pocahontas", aber andere Bewerber haben auf ihn geschossen, damit sie die Rolle bekommen." Der Verletzte schloss die Augen und schien zu sterben! Scheiße! Vader wollte doch noch ein Autogramm von ihm! Schnell schmiss er den Indianer in seinen tragbaren Bacta-Tank, der zur Standard-Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung eines jedes Raumschiffes gehörte.  
  
"Mein Bruder, du hast Winnetou das Leben gerettet! Niemals wird der Stamm der Apachen vergessen, was du für ihren Häuptling getan hast, mein Bruder!" Vader glotzte noch blöder. Hatte die dunkle Seite jetzt so eine große Macht, dass die Leute schon glaubten, sie seien mit ihm verwandt, ohne dass er sie verarschte? Das war ja mal praktisch! Nun gut, immerhin schon 5 Strichchen in seinem Notizbuch. Der Indianer machte Anstalten, Vaders Plusadern aufzuschlitzen. "Hey, was soll der Scheiß?", brüllte der dunkle Lord und riss sich los. "Wir werden Blutsbrüder werden, mein schwarzer Bruder!", erwiderte Winnetou. "Meine Güte, wenn's unbedingt sein muss, dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", sagte Vader genervt und Winnetou schlitzte seine und Vaders Pulsadern auf und drückte die Wunden aufeinander. "Mein Bruder!" "Jaja, mein Bruder! Krieg ich jetzt ein Autogramm?", bettelte Vader. Winnetou erfüllte ihm seine Bitte und unterschrieb in Vaders Notizbuch direkt neben der Strichliste der verarschten Leute. Dann steckte er das Buch zufrieden wieder ein und ging. Was er nicht sah, da er Winnetou schon den Rücken gekehrt hatte, war, dass dieser ebenfalls ein kleines ledergebundenes Büchlein herauszog und den 176. Strich auf seine Blutsbrüderliste setzte. Ja! Eines Tages würde er die meisten Blutsbrüder im ganzen Wilden Westen haben! Dann würde er aus denen eine Klonarmee machen, die alle anderen Stämme vernichten würde! Und dann würde er der Imperator Amerikas werden und sich ein fettes Himmelspueblo bauen! Yo, man! Das Blut Vaders hatte in dem einst so edlen, guten Häuptling der Apachen böse Pläne geweckt...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	7. Ein HoloprojBild am Himmel

KAPITEL 7: EIN HOLOPROJ-BILD AM HIMMEL Lord Vader schmierte sich Bacta auf den Unterarm, damit die Wunde nicht mehr blutete. Er überlegte, ob Winnetou, da nun quasi das Blut der Sith durch seine Adern floss, für den Dark Lords Club geeignet war, verwarf die Idee aber sofort wieder. Er war ja (dank Vader) kein Geist o.Ä. und entsprach nicht den Aufnahmebedingungen.  
  
Während Vader so seine Gedanken spielen ließ und aus lauter Langweile versuchte, das Notizbuch und den Stift mit der Macht vor sich herumschweben zu lassen und den 5. Strich auf die Liste zu machen, merkte er gar nicht, dass er inzwischen bis nach Afrika gelatscht war. Mitten in der Savanne befand er sich und die Nacht brach herein. Da hörte der dunkle Lord ein Geräusch. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einem Busch und horchte gespannt. Ein Löwe kam daher getrottelt und schaute in einen Teich. Er schien so geistesabwesend zu sein, dass er nicht mal das laute Pusten von Vaders Atemgeräten hörte. "Vater, warum hast du mich verlassen?", laberte der Löwe das Wasser an. Vader hätte vor Freude fast laut losgeschrieen! Das war seine Chance! Schnell baute er ein riesiges Holoproj von sich am Himmel auf. Der Löwe schaute auf und flüsterte "Vater?" Vader konnte vor lauter Kichern fast nicht reden, aber er beherrschte sich gerade noch, dachte an Lukes Frisur bis er fast kotzen musste. Dieser Trick half immer bei Lachanfällen. "Ja, Simba, ich bin dein Vater! Du hast mich vergessen! Du hast vergessen, wer du bist und somit auch mich! Hör auf dein Herz, Simba! Du bist zu etwas anderem bestimmt! Du musst deinen Platz im ewigen Kreis wieder einnehmen! Erinnere dich!" Vader beendete die Holoproj-Verbindung und grinste fies. "Vater, verlass mich nicht!", schrie Simba, doch das Holoproj-Bild war weg. Plötzlich schien der Löwe jedoch zu wissen, was zu tun war: "Ja! Ich gehe zum geweihten Land zurück und stürze das Imperium von Onkel Scar! Dann werde ich mir einen superfetten Himmelskönigsfelsen bauen und die Macht über alle Tiere Afrikas haben! Mein Reich wird das stärkste aller Zeiten werden!" Dann rief er seine Pumbaa-und-Timon- Klonarmee zusammen und rannte zurück in seine Heimat.  
  
Vader machte ... na was wohl? ... den 6. Strich in sein Notizheftchen. Er lachte sich immer noch kaputt über den Mist, den er da gerade geschwallt hatte! Er wusste auch nicht, wie er darauf gekommen war, solchen Müll zu labern, aber irgendwie hatte es ihn gepackt. Vader machte noch eine weitere Notiz in sein Büchlein: "Ausprobieren, ob es hilft, länger normal atmen zu können, wenn ich an Lukes Frisur denke" Auf diese Heilungs-Methode war der dunkle Lord der Sith bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen, aber es war bestimmt einen Versuch wert.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	8. Das dopplete Vaderchen

KAPITEL 8: DAS DOPPELTE VADERCHEN  
  
Darth Vader war erschöpft. Er hatte noch immer kein Mitglied für den Club gefunden und überlegte sich ernsthaft, ob er nicht lieber austreten und für den Bertelsmannclub arbeiten sollte. Doch er wollte nicht einfach aufgeben, sondern es noch einmal versuchen. Jedoch nicht jetzt. Erst mal ließ er sich vom Imperator und den Clubgeschäften beurlauben und überließ Sauron und Voldemort den Vorsitz.  
  
Urlaub... bloß wohin sollte es gehen? Da fuhr zufällig ein Bus voller kleiner Mädchen vorbei, der auf dem Weg in ein Feriencamp war. Vader stoppte den Bus mithilfe der Macht und stürmte hinein. Er krallte sich wahllos ein Mädchen nahm ihr ihre ganzen Taschen weg, schmiss sie aus dem Bus und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Dann erlaubte er dem erschrockenen Busfahrer weiterzufahren. Im Bus war es mucksmäuschenstill. Vader öffnete den Rucksack des Mädchens und suchte nach ihren Papieren. Was war denn seine neue Identität? - Ah, ja, er hieß jetzt Lotte Körner und kam aus München. Sehr schön! (Wer den Namen Lotte Körner kennt, wird sich denken können, was nun gleich passieren muss... *gg*)  
  
Der Bus hielt am Feriencamp und Vader stieg zusammen mit den anderen Mädels aus. Aber was war das? Da stand ja ein Mädchen, das genauso aussah wie Lotte Körner! Das konnte nicht sein - Lotte hätte mit einem Expressadler und TIE-Jäger fliegen müssen, um schon vor ihm dazusein! "Wer bist du?", fragte der dunkle Lord das Mädchen. "Ich bin Luise und komme aus Wien. Und du?" Vader runzelte die Stirn. Komisch, komisch... "Ich bin Lotte und komme aus München." Wie konnte das sein, dass die 2 Mädels total identisch aussahen? War das vielleicht hier ein Klonlabor und kein Feriencamp? Vader musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen! Eine Klonarmee war eine gefährliche Sache für das Imperium...  
  
Abends lagen Luise und Vader in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer in den Betten. Luise schien zu schlafen. Vaders ständiges lautes Atmen schien ihren Schlaf nicht zu stören. Da stand Vader auf und schlich zu Luises Schrank hinüber. Er kramte nach ihrem Rucksack und nahm ihren Pass heraus: Luise Palfy, geboren am 14. Oktober in Linz an der Donau. Dann blickte Vader auf "seinen" Pass: Lotte Körner, geboren am 14. Oktober in Linz an der Donau! Ach du grüne Neune! Zwillinge! Aber zum Glück keine Klonarmee!  
  
Vader schlich rüber zu Luises Bett und weckte sie unsanft, indem er sie anbrüllte: "Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester!!" Luise wachte auf und erschrak, Vaders maskiertes Face so direkt vor sich zu sehen. "Was ist los?", gähnte sie. "Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester!", wiederholte Vader. "Hä, und warum siehst du dann aus wie ein Alien und nicht wie ich?", fragte Luise bedeppert. In dem Moment kam die Betreuerin herein und hörte, was Luise gesagt hatte. "Hey, kein Rassismus gegen Andersaussehende bitte! Wir sind hier ein tolerantes Camp, merk dir das!", meckerte sie und schlug die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Luise bereute ihre rassistische Einstellung und akzeptierte, dass ihre Zwillingsschwester schwarz war, eine Atemmaske trug und so tief und mechanisch sprach. Vader zeigte ihr die beiden Pässe mit dem identischen Geburtsdatum und -ort und Luise glaubte ihm. Sie hatte sich immer schon eine Zwillingsschwester gewünscht. Obwohl sie sich diese vielleicht nicht ganz so wie Vader vorgestellt hatte... Vader und Luise fanden gemeinsam heraus, dass sie beide nur einen Elternteil kannten. Luise war bei ihrem Vater aufgewachsen und Vader bei seiner Mutter. Ganz klar: Die Eltern hatte die Zwillinge getrennt, als sie noch Babys waren! Es war alles so logisch!  
  
Vader machte den 7. Strich auf seine Liste! Was für ein Erfolg!  
  
Vader und Luise freundeten sich schnell an und Vader schenkte Luise einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Atemmaske, damit sie auch wirklich aussahen wie Zwillinge. Vader wollte auch nicht länger "Lotte" heißen und erklärte seiner Schwester, dass sein "Spitzname" Darth Vader sei. Luise fand das zwar komisch, aber sie war hier ja in einem toleranten Camp. Vader und Luise waren bald unzertrennlich und im ganzen Camp waren die beiden bald nur noch unter dem Namen "das doppelte Vaderchen" bekannt.  
  
Doch die Ferien waren bald zuende. Das Imperium bzw. die Schule rief wieder. Doch Luise hatte voll kein Bock auf Schule. Vader dagegen wollte nicht mehr dauernd vor dem Imperator auf den Knien rumrutschen und seinen Urlaub noch ein wenig verlängern. Da hatte er eine geniale Idee: Er würde mit Luise die Rollen tauschen! Luise würde in die Imperial City "zurückkehren" und Darth Vader vertreten und Vader würde nach Wien fahren und für Luise in die Schule gehen! Da sie ja total identisch aussahen, würde kein Schwein den Rollentausch bemerken. *lol* Dann kam der Tag der Abreise. Vader und Luise umarmten sich und winkten bis die Busse in verschiedene Richtungen abfuhren. Vader heulte um seine Zwillingsschwester...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	9. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

KAPITEL 9: ZURÜCK IN DIE VERGANGENHEIT  
  
Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte Luise die Regeln des Imperiums gelernt und vertrat Lord Vader ganz gut. Dem Imperator hatte sie weisgemacht, Luke hätte sie eingefroren und ihr das Gedächtnis weggekühlt. Der Imperator glaubte das, denn schließlich hatten sie hier ja ein tolerantes Imperium! (und außerdem war der Imperator ein seniles altes Wrack, dem man jeden Mist erzählen konnte!) Er brachte Vader wieder alles neu bei und bald war Luise ein voll ausgebildeter Sith-Lord. Sie liebte es, mit der "Executor" herumzufliegen und die Häuser und Schiffe anderer Leute abzuknallen. Sie spielte nämlich daheim immer ganz ganz böse Computer-Baller-Spiele und verwechselte das mit der Realität.  
  
Vader dagegen saß in der 4. Klasse in Wien und musste sich die ganze Zeit diesen quälenden horrormäßigen Wiener Slang anhören, was ihn noch in den Wahnsinn trieb! Seine Lehrerin akzeptierte, dass Luise nun neuerdings mit schwarzen Klamotten und Atemmaske herumlief, denn schließlich waren sie ja an einer toleranten Schule! Sie sagte zu Vader: "Trag die Klamotten, die du magst, Luise! Hauptsache du fühlst dich darin wohl! Ich finde es toll wenn Schüler ihre Persönlichkeit mit ihrer Kleidung ausdrücken!" Aber als Vader dann mal ein paar Mitschüler fast erwürgte, weil diese ihm nichts von ihren Gummibärchen und ihrer Milchschnitte abgeben wollten, wurde es sogar der toleranten Schule zu bunt! Sie warfen Vader von der Schule, obwohl er beteuerte, es sei nur Spaß gewesen und er hätte die Gummibärchen und die Milchschnitte doch wegen seiner Zahnspange so wie so nicht essen können. Vaders noch toleranterer "Vater" ging dann zwar zum Direktor und verteidigte sein Töchterchen, aber es nützte alles nichts. Vader flog von der Schule!  
  
Höchste Zeit, ins Imperium zurückzukehren! Vader wachte wie aus einem Traum auf: Was hatte er denn da für einen Blödsinn gemacht? Hatte er sie noch alle? Er hatte seinen lockeren Job als Lord der Sith aus einer Laune heraus aufgegeben, um mit 10jährigen um Gummibärchen zu streiten! Mein Zoot, war er doof! Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst mit dem Lichtschwert die Hand abgehackt, so sauer war er auf sich selbst! Er würde zurückkehren und dann würde er Luise "eliminieren" müssen, wie er es immer nannte. (Die Lehrerin an der Wiener Schule hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass dieses Wort ein Euphemismus sei.)  
  
Vader "borgte" sich ein Raumschiff von der Raketenbasis der NASA und flog los in Richtung Imp City. Während er an einer Ampel anhalten musste, wurde er ungeduldig. Hätte er doch bloß nie mit Luise getauscht! Wäre er bloß wieder ins Imperium zurückgekehrt! Könnte er doch bloß die Zeit zurückdrehen! "Was, Ihr wollt die Zeit zurückdrehen, Lord Vader? - Bitte schön!", laberte die Macht persönlich ihn an. Alles um ihn herum verschwand und er schien zu fallen und zu fallen. Um ihn herum wirbelten Schatten und Licht. Bumm! Lord Vader landete unsanft auf sandigem Untergrund. Er war in der Vergangenheit! Die Macht gehorchte ihm nur all zu gut, begann schon seine Gedanken zu lesen! Hatte er der Macht denn erlaubt, sich selbstständig zu machen!?!?!  
  
Okay, wo war er? Es sah doch sehr nach Tatooine aus! Vader sah sich um. Ach du Schande, da war sein früheres Haus! Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner ca. 8 Jahre alter Junge kam heraus: Annie! Nein! So ein blödes Bübchen war er mal gewesen! Mann, war das PEINLICH! Na ja, wenigstens hatte er schon immer eine bessere Frisur gehabt als Luke.  
  
Vader sozusagen ging auf sich selbst zu. Anakin blickte hoch, sah diese schwarze unheimliche Figur und kreischte wie am Spieß: "Maaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" "Hallo, Annie!", sagte Vader, "ich bin Darth Vader, der dunkle Lord der Sith, und ich bin dein späteres Ich, du kleiner Versager!" Die Mutter kam heraus und Annie versteckte sich verschüchtert hinter ihr, klammerte sich an ihren Rockzipfel und lugte vorsichtig hervor. "Buh!!!!!" Vader fuhr Annie an. Der erschrak, kreischte noch lauter als zuvor und rannte hysterisch zurück ins Haus. "Verschwindet und macht meinem Sohn keine Angst!", motzte die Mutter. "Ich BIN dein Sohn!", sagte Vader. Ich sollte hier keine Zeit verlieren, ich muss zurück ins Imperium, dachte Vader. "Okay, schon dabei!", bestätigte die Macht und wiederum verschwamm alles um Vader war wieder zurück in seinem Schiff im Hier und Jetzt.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	10. The one and only Lord Vader of the Sith ...

KAPITEL 10: THE ONE AND ONLY LORD VADER OF THE SITH RETURNS! Vader war im Landeanflug auf München. Er griff mit der Macht hinaus und suchte nach der echten Lotte Körner. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Sie saß auf dem Schulhof ihrer Schule. Vader dachte sich, es sei mal Zeit für einen coolen Stunt, sonst würde die Story ja zu langweilig werden! Gut, er hätte Lotte auch ganz normal kidnappen und später mit Bluescreen-Technik ein paar Stunts einfügen können, aber er wäre nicht der dunkle Lord der Sith, wenn er den Stunt nicht selbst durchgeführt hätte! Also band Lord Vader ein Seil an die Steuerung und nahm das andere Ende in die Hand. Dann öffnete er die Luke an der Unterseite des Schiffs, hängte sich mit den Füßen an einer Leitung ein und ließ sich kopfüber aus dem Schiff baumeln. Er steuerte das Schiff mit dem Seil so, dass es gerade 2 Meter über dem Boden flog. Er erreichte Lottes Schule, überflog den Schulhof, packte Lotte mit einer Hand, schmiss sie ins Raumschiff und zog sich wieder hoch. Erledigt! So, jetzt hatte er mal nen coolen Stunt gemacht. Hoffentlich hatte Xizor seine Cams laufen!  
  
Lotte schrie und schlug um sich, doch Vader stellte sie ruhig indem er ihr ein starkes Schlafmittel verabreichte. Dann flog er in Richtung Imp City. Dort kam ihm schon Luise in seinem geliebten Schiff "Executor" entgegen. Vader funkte sie über Com an: "Luise, ich bin zurückgekehrt. Danke sofort ab, oder ich werde dich eliminieren lassen!" Luise dacht gar nicht daran und widersprach: "Ich bin der dunkle Lord der Sith! Keiner kann mich aufhalten!" Da zeigte Vader ihr ihre echte schlafende Schwester über Holoproj. "Ich habe dich betrogen. Ich bin gar nicht deine Zwillingsschwester. Das hier ist die echte! Sie sieht genauso aus wie du! Entweder du gehst oder ich eliminiere sie in 10 Sekunden!" "Hey, musst du immer solche bescheuerten Fremdwörter benutzen, Vader? Red doch Basic mit mir, mann! Ich bin nicht so intellektuell wie du!", schrie Luise ins Com. "Eliminieren ist mein Lieblingsfremdwort und außerdem meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung! Sag ja nix gegen Eliminieren!" "Ja, und was soll das heißen?" "Das heißt, ich mach sie kalt!", sagte Vader. "Ach so! Na denn! Ich ergebe mich!", sagte Luise und flog mit ihrem Schiff näher an Vaders heran "Schmeiß meine Schwester rüber! Ich verpiss mich dann!" Vader kletterte in die "Executor" rüber und ließ das NASA-Schiff stehen. "Du nimmst dieses Schiff! Die Executor gehört immer noch mir!", sagte er zu Luise. Dann beeinflusste er ihre Gedanken mit der Macht und befahl ihr, sich für immer aus dem Imperium davonzumachen! Es gelang mühelos Luise war eben doch nicht so gut wie der dunkle Lord persönlich!  
  
Vader knutschte die Steuerknüppel der "Executor" ab und flüsterte: "Ich hab dich vermisst, mein Schnucki! Hat dir Luise auch genug Treibstoff zu trinken gegeben?" Dann landete er sein geliebtes Schiff und ging extra majestätisch und angeberisch von Bord und schrie rum: "Ich bin zurück! The one and only Lord of the Dark Side!" Der Imperator kam aus seinem Himmelsdom heraus: "Hey, Vader, was soll die Ruhestörung? Ich mach hier grad meinen Mittagsschlaf!" Vader warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie und küsste ihm die Füße: "Mein Master! Ich bin zurück und habe die Verräterin Luise besiegt und meine Executor wieder erobert!" Der Imperator zeigte seinem Vize nur den Vogel und sagte: "Gehen Sie mal zum Psychologen, Vader! Ich glaub, bei Ihnen ist noch mehr erfroren als nur das Gedächtnis! Ich dachte immer, ich bin ein seniler alter Knacker, aber das ist ja nichts im Vergleich zu Ihnen!"  
  
Ein paar Tage später: Oh, Mist! Jetzt hatte er ja seine ehrenamtlichen Pflichten im DLC (Dark Lords Club) ganz vernachlässigt! Vader würde weiterhin Mitglieder suchen müssen! Und ein paar "Verwandte" für seine Liste! Jetzt, wo von Luise keine Gefahr mehr ausging, konnte er das Imperium ja wieder verlassen. Schnell ersuchte der dunkle Lord eine Audienz beim Imperator.  
  
"Mein Master! Ich muss das Imperium leider wieder für eine gewisse Zeit verlassen, dringende persönliche und clubgeschäftliche Angelegenheiten...", begann Vader. Jetzt reichte es dem Imperator aber langsam! "Lord Vader!", donnerte er, "Sie können mich jetzt echt langsam am Arsch lecken! Ich schmeiß Sie jetzt dann bald aus dem Imperium raus! Dauernd suchen Sie nach irgendwelchen blöden verschollenen Familienmitgliedern! Erst Luke, dann dieser Elrond, dann Aragorn, danach Harry Potter, dann Rotkäppchen, daraufhin Winnetou und Simba und jetzt schließlich noch diese mysteriösen Zwillinge Lotte und Luise, die angeblich in Ihre Rolle geschlüpft sein soll, wie Sie mir berichtet haben! Da lob ich mir Xizor, dessen Familie ist wenigstens ausgerottet und belästigt uns nicht weiter in unseren wichtigen Angelegenheiten! Ach ja und jetzt wollen Sie auch noch einen Club mit Sauron und Voldemort aufmachen! Können Sie sich jetzt vielleicht mal entscheiden, in welcher Geschichte Sie mitspielen wollen? Ich dulde keine Nebenjobs in anderen Storys, ist das klar, Lord Vader?" Vader wollte schon, wie immer kleinlaut antworten "Ja, mein Master!", aber er konnte sich ja schließlich nicht sein Leben lang von dieser Leiche da unterdrücken lassen! "Hey, Ihr seid doch bloß neidisch, weil Ihr nicht im DLC seid und es jetzt bald 3 zu 1 gegen Euch steht!", sagte Vader und blickte den Imperator herausfordernd an. Der Imperator war ertappt. Er fürchtete sich vor nichts mehr als vor dem DLC! Der alte Mann bekam einen Herzinfarkt und klappte zusammen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	11. Drei Generationen

KAPITEL 11: DREI GENERATIONEN  
  
Vader rannte zu dem am Boden liegenden Imperator hin. "Mein Master!" Der Imperator stammelte schwach: "Vader! Ich bin dein Vater!" Vader kam sich dermaßen verarscht vor! "Hey, ich bin hier für das Schockieren unwissender Verwandter zuständig!", motzte er. Dann wurde ihm erst richtig klar, was der alte Knacker ihm da grad erzählt hatte und ihm fiel die Kinnlade runter. Shit! Der Imperator prophezeite: "Übernimm das Imperium, mein Sohn! Leite es für mich! Benütze die dunkle Seite der Macht! Du wirst ein guter Imperator sein, dunkel und hässlich und entsetzlich wie der Morgen! Tückisch wie die See! Stärker als die Grundfesten der Erde! Alle werden dich hassen und verzweifeln!" Dann wurde der Herrscher des Imperiums schwächer und flog mit einem schwanenförmigen Raumgleiter nach Westen zu den Grauen Anfurten. "Mein Master! Mein Vater!", heulte Vader und kam sich plötzlich ziemlich verlassen vor. Klein Vader allein im großen Imperium... Das gehörte nun alles ihm! Und er war der neue IMPERATOR!!!!!!!!! Er würde ein großes Fest für alle seine "Verwandten" und Clubmitglieder veranstalten, um seinen Aufstieg zum Imperator zu feiern!  
  
In diesem Moment bekam Vader einen richtigen Schock! Das erste, was er sah, als die Tür aufging, war eine grauenhafte Frisur! Aaaaaaah! Nein! Luke stürmte mit einem Lichtschwert herein und forderte seinen Daddy zum Duell heraus. Vader sprach seinen Sohn an: "Hey, dein Opi ist grad gestorben! Du bist jetzt gefälligst mal traurig und legst dein Spielzeug weg!" Doch Luke war sein Opi ziemlich wurscht. Er sprang auf Vader zu und wollte ihm die Hand abhacken, wie es halt so üblich war. Vader aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und parierte den Schlag. "Äh, Söhnchen, welche Hand hab ich dir letztes mal noch mal abgehackt?" "Die Rechte." "Na gut, danke! Nicht dass ich wieder die gleiche treff, das wär ja blöd!" Vader und Luke kämpften, doch keiner von beiden war so richtig im Vorteil. Vaders Gehirn arbeitete und arbeitete. Welche Psycho-Tricks konnte er noch gegen Luke anwenden, wenn alle seine Lichtschwert-Künste nichts halfen? Er bereute es, den Schocker mit ihrer Verwandtschaft schon letztes mal aufgebraucht zu haben. Doch da fiel ihm etwas ein: "Luke!", sagte er in Betroffenheits-Stimme, "Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen! Du bist gar nicht mein Sohn. Du bist ... nur adoptiert." Luke bekam wieder voll den Schock und ließ sein Lichtschwert sinken. Obwohl, eigentlich war's ja gar nicht so schlimm! Vader war ja so wie so nie für seinen Sohn da gewesen. Luke überlegte, ob er jetzt entsetzt oder erleichtert sein sollte. Vader nutzte den Moment und schlug ihm dieses mal die linke Hand ab! "War nur Spaß! Du bist doch mein Sohn!", sagte Vader und grinste hämisch unter seiner Maske.  
  
Okay, das war's dann. Nach den Regeln des Jedi-Kampfs war ein Lichtschwert- Duell dann beendet, wenn einer dem anderen eine Hand abgeschlagen hatte. Luke war das ja schon gewöhnt und heulte wegen dem kleinen Wehwehchen nicht rum! Vader fragte seinen "Adoptivsohn" jedoch besorgt: "Brauchst du ein Pflaster, mein Kleiner?" Aber Luke spielte den Tapferen und sagte: "Ach nö, lass mal stecken! Ich geh jetzt zum Arzt und lass mir ne neue Hand machen!" "Ja, mach das! Hier hast du 1000 Kredits aus dem Erbe von Opi, weil ihr bei der Allianz ja so arm seid!" "Danke Papi!" "Und geh bitte danach noch zum Frisör! Deine Haare sehen schrecklich aus! Wenn das deine Mutter wüsste!" "Das ist halt heutzutage modern, das kapierst du nicht, Papi! Tschau, ich bin dann bei Arzt!" "Viel Spaß dann beim Handannähen!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	12. IkeaWans Geist

KAPITEL 12: IKEAWANS GEIST  
  
Vader deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert, doch es wollte nicht funktionieren! Kaputt! Warum hatte er sich nur dieses Sonderangebot-Schwert von Aldi gekauft? Er brauchte ein neues, denn er konnte ja schlecht das Schwert die ganze Zeit mit aktivierter Klinge rumfahren lassen! Wenn da Kleinkinder hinfassten oder die Kleinteile verschluckten!!!  
  
"Vader!", redete ihn eine all zu gut bekannte Stimme mit schwedischem Akzent an und vor ihm erschien ein Geist, "Gehen Sie zu Ikea! Wir feiern gerade Mittsommer und haben Lichtschwerter zum easy selbst zusammenbauen im Angebot! Ikea - Entdecke die Möglichkeiten!" "Hau ab, IkeaWan!", motzte Vader den Geist an. Seit er sich nämlich mal von Ikea ein "Himmelsdom leichtgemacht"-Set zum selber konstruieren nach Hause liefern lassen hatte, wurde er ständig von dem Vertreter IkeaWan verfolgt, der ihn dauernd über neue Sonderangebote informieren wollte. Vader hatte große Lust, ihn zu eliminieren, aber das ging ja nicht, da er bereits ein Geist war! Der dunkle Lord hatte auch schon einen Aufkleber "Bitte keine Werbung einwerfen" an seinen Briefkasten geklebt, aber das half alles nichts gegen IkeaWan. Aber Vader war froh, dass er wenigstens IkeaWans Bruder ObiWan loshatte! Früher hatte der ihn nämlich immer mit Obi-Werbeprospekten zugemüllt, aber dann hatte Vader ihn eigenhändig "eliminiert". Seitdem war ObiWans Geist mit ihm beleidigt und ließ ihn mit seiner ewigen Obi-Werbung in Frieden, zum Glück!  
  
Vader beschloss trotzdem mal bei Ikea vorbeizuschauen, wenn es schon Lichtschwerter im Angebot gab. Er kaufte sich gleich mal einen praktischen 10er-Pack, denn er war immer noch so schlampig und schusselig wie früher und es passierte öfter, dass er z.B. sein Lichtschwert mal mit eine Klobürste verwechselte und es folglich einen Kurzschluss bekam. An der Kasse angekommen wies ihn die freundliche Ikea-Mitarbeiterin jedoch darauf hin: "Lord Vader, dies ist eine bunt gemischte Packung! Sie als Sith-Lord wollen doch bestimmt eine 10er-Packung roter Lichtschwerter, oder?" Vader war erfreut über den exzellenten Service bei Ikea, holte sich die richtige Packung und verzieh Ikea sogar, dass sein erster "Do-it-yourself- Todesstern", den er von IkeaWan als Werbegeschenk erhalten hatte, gleich beim ersten Gebrauch in seine Einzelteile zerfallen war.  
  
Wieder zuhause versuchte Vader das erste Lichtschwert zusammenzubasteln. Es fehlte eine Schraube! Das zweite hatte einen verbogenen Lichtstrahl und war nicht zu gebrauchen. Beim dritten funktionierte der Knopf zur stufenlosen Regulierung nicht. Das vierte glühte direkt nach dem Anschalten durch. Das fünfte war blau und nicht rot, wie es auf der Packung stand. Das sechste summte nicht richtig. Beim siebten war die Klinge nur 20 cm lang. Beim achten ließ sich der Griff nicht mit der Edelsteinsubstanz im Inneren zusammenfügen. Das neunte flackerte unruhig und das letzte ging sofort kaputt, als Vader damit seinen Schreibtisch zu Kleinholz machen wollte. "IKEAWAN!!!!!! DU BETRÜGER!!!!!", brüllte Vader, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass alle 10 Lichtschwerter nichts taugten. IkeaWans Geist erschien vor ihm und sagte: "Machen Sie mal was neues! Über 1000 neue Einrichtungsideen bei Ikea!" "Hey, IkeaWan, ich will sofort mein Geld zurück! Dieses Lichtschwert-Set ist Müll! Es geht nicht zusammenbauen!" "Tja, Lord Vader, dann haben Sie wohl unsere Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung nicht genau befolgt, sonst müssten die Schwerter eigentlich voll funktionstüchtig sein. Geld-zurück-Garantie gibt es auf diesen Artikel leider nicht, ich bedaure!" "Ich gehe zum Verbraucherschutz!", schnaubte Vader und stürmte aus dem Himmelsdom.  
  
An der Tür stieß Vader fast mit seinem DLC-Kameraden Sauron zusammen, der ihm gerade berichten wollte, dass Graf Dracula sich als Mitglied beworben hatte. Vader klagte ihm sein Leid über die nicht funktionierenden Ikea- Lichtschwerter. Sauron wusste gleich Rat: "Weißt du was? Wir gehen zusammen zu TV-Richterin Barbara Salesch und verklagen Ikea! Das klappt wirklich! Ich hab nämlich mal vor ein paar Jahren Saruman dort verklagt, weil ich bei ihm eine Ork-Klon-Armee bestellt hatte und nach 2 Jahren hatte er sie immer noch nicht geliefert! Ich hab den Prozess dann gewonnen und Saruman musste zahlen!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	13. Der DLC in der Krise

KAPITEL 13: DER DLC IN DER KRISE  
  
Vader fand diese Idee ziemlich blöd. Das war ja gar nicht sein Stil, Gerichtsverhandlungen zu führen. Diese Ikea-Angelegenheit ließ sich doch bestimmt auch ganz sauber und diskret hintenrum regeln... Er beauftragte ein paar imperiale Sturmtruppen, Ikea in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Dann war die Sache für Vader geregelt und er konnte sich mit wichtigeren Dingen befassen: Sein Aufstieg zum Imperator musste gefeiert werden! Vader rief sofort eine Club-Vollversammlung zusammen, was ja nicht sonderlich schwer war bei einem Club mit 3 Mitgliedern.  
  
"Liebe Clubmitglieder! Ich habe heute etwas historisches zu verkünden!", begann er, "Ich habe es als erstes DLC-Mitglied geschafft, mein eigenes dunkles Reich aufzubauen, über das ich ganz allein herrsche! Dank meiner Genialität, meiner Intelligenz und meiner überragenden Fähigkeiten, die Macht zu nutzen, bin ich nun der Imperator!" "Hey, jetzt gib mal nicht so an", meckerte Sauron, "ich hatte auch schon mal ein dunkles Reich!" "Genau, ich auch!", fügte Voldemort hinzu. "Aber mein dunkles Reich steht noch und ist 1000000 mal größer als eures! Ihr schafft es ja noch nicht mal, einen einzigen Planeten zu unterwerfen! Versager!", sagte Vader und streckte den Clubmitgliedern unter seinem Helm die Zunge raus. "Idiot!", schrie Sauron, "wenn du schon so schlau bist, warum machst du uns dann nicht allen einen gescheiten Körper, hä? Das kannst du auch nicht!" "Ha! Ihr seid doch beide solche Nullchecker!", gab Voldemort an, "ich weiß genau, wie man sich einen neuen Körper macht! Man muss nur einen Sud aus einem Knochen seines Vaters, einer Hand von seinem Diener und Blut von seinem Erzfeind kochen!" "Ja, toll! Dann koch doch! Was hält dich auf?", motzte Vader. Vader, Sauron und Voldemort waren alle drei aufgesprungen und schritten drohend aufeinander zu. "Du hast ja noch nicht mal ne richtige geklonte Armee!", ärgerte Sauron Voldemort. "Und du glaubst, deine schwulen Nazgûl könnten es mit meinen Death Eaters aufnehmen? Haha, ich würd mich tot lachen, wenn ich's nicht schon wär!", sagte Voldemort spöttisch. "Die Nazgûl sind nicht schwul! Höchstens Nr. 3, der würde manchmal lieber rosa Reiter sein, als schwarzer Reiter. Außerdem wirst du ja wohl nicht behaupten, dass die blöden Dementoren in deiner Story sehr viel anders aussehen als meine lieben Nazgûl!" "Hey, warum fallt ihr jetzt nicht vor mir auf die Knie und sagt zu mir "Mein Master"? Ich bin jetzt der Imperator, klar?", forderte Vader. "Sonst noch was?", schrie Voldemort zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab: "Imperio!" Mit aller Kraft versuchte Voldemort, Vader dazu zu bringen, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen. Gleichzeitig nutzte dieser jedoch die Macht und beschwor Voldemort "Du wirst jetzt vor mir auf die Knie fallen!" Die beiden umkreisten sich gegenseitig und versuchten sich so gut wie möglich die Macht des anderen vom Leib zu halten.  
  
Da krachte die Tür. "Scheiße!", schrie Sauron, "hört auf mit dem Mist! Wir werden angegriffen!" Der "Club der verschüchterten Kleinen, die bei ihrem Onkel wohnen, völlig unvorhergesehen in ein Abenteuer hineinstürzen, eigentlich gar nichts können und trotzdem immer gegen die Dark Lords kämpfen müssen" (kurz auch CvK) und der "Club der großen mächtigen Beschützer der verschüchterten Kleinen, die dann aber im entscheidenden Moment doch nicht zu Stelle sind um auf ihre Schützlinge aufzupassen" (kurz auch CgmB) standen in der Tür. Sie hatten den DLC ausspionieren lassen und wussten daher, dass heute Vollversammlung war. Diese Gelegenheit wollten sie nützen um die 3 dunklen Reiche ein für alle mal auszulöschen!  
  
Vader und Voldemort hörten auf, sich gegenseitig Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen, drehten sich um und sahen in die Gesichter von 8 Gegnern aus 3 verschiedenen Storys, die sich gegen den DLC verbündet hatten! Sauron fing an zu heulen und jammerte: "Ich hab Angst! Mamiiiii! Das ist alles bloß deine Schuld, Vader!" "Genau, aber der Herr Imperator persönlich soll uns jetzt auch gefälligst aus dieser beschissenen Lage rausholen!", bestätigte Voldemort. Dann stellte er sich beleidigt zu dem heulenden Sauron ins Eck und lies Vader alleine stehen. Tolle Freunde hatte er da im DLC! Immer wenn's brenzlig wird abhauen! Und jetzt gerade hatte Vader noch nicht einmal ein Lichtschwert! Es war doch immer das gleiche! Seit seiner Jugend hatte er immer kein funktionierendes Lichtschwert parat gehabt, wenn er eines brauchte! Aber wer war dieses mal Schuld? - IkeaWan natürlich, der alte Betrüger!  
  
MC Gandalf löste sich aus der Angreifer-Gruppe und stellte sich vor die dunklen Lords: "Ihr könnt nicht vorbei!!!!" , brüllte er rum. Im gleichen Moment schmiss Yoda ein paar Säulen durch die Gegend und Dumbledore beschwor mit einem Zauberspruch Fesseln hervor, die sich um die DLC- Mitglieder legten. Die drei hatten keine Chance. Da baute sich ein Holoproj von Xizor auf und sprach zu Vader: "Die Guten sind doch auch mal zu was Nutze, findet Ihr nicht, Lord Vader? Und während die sich jetzt mit euch beschäftigen, werde ich der Imperator werden! Viel Spaß euch dreien noch!" Vader kochte vor Wut. Dieser Ignorant und Verräter hatte doch tatsächlich in Diensten des CvK und des CgmB herumspioniert! Das schrie nach Rache!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	14. Der allmächtige, einzigartige Imperator ...

KAPITEL 14: DER ALLMÄCHTIGE, EINZIGARTIGE IMPERATOR VADER  
  
Darth Vader, Voldemort und Sauron saßen in dem Hochsicherheitstrakt von Azkaban und wurden von einer 20-köpfigen Truppe von Zauberern und Jedi bewacht. An Flucht war unter normalen Umständen nicht zu denken, doch es waren ja schließlich 3 dunkle Lords anwesend. Sie würden sich nicht einfach so geschlagen geben. "Jemand ne Idee, wie wir hier rauskommen?", fragte Vader. "Hmm, ich schon", sagte Voldemort, "ich könnte mich hier rausapparieren, aber ihr seid ja zu dumm!" "Was, ich bin zu dumm? Ich bin der Meister aller dunklen Künste und außerdem der Imperator!" "...gewesen!", spottete Sauron. "Quatscht nicht rum! Voldemort, du bringst uns jetzt dieses Apparieren bei!", befahl Vader.  
  
2 Wochen später hatten Sauron und Vader gelernt zu apparieren und wollten einen ersten Versuch starten. Gerade machten sie sich bereit, als Xizor das Zimmer im angeberischen "Ich-bin-jetzt-der-Imperator-und-du-nicht-Laufstil" betrat. "Na, was habt ihr heute so schönes vor?", fragte er seine Gefangenen und grinste fies. "Einen kleinen Ausflug nach draußen!", sagte Vader, packte Xizor und die drei apparierten zusammen mit dem dunklen Prinz. Das Gefängnis um sie herum verschwand.  
  
Yoda und ObiWans Geist, die gerade gemütlich ein paar Killersticks kifften, spürten die Störung in der Macht, sprangen auf, rannten wie die Gestörten zum Gefängnis und fanden die Jedi-Wächter in Azkaban, die gerade gegen die Zauberer-Wächter Zauber-Schach spielten! Sie konzentrierten sich alle miteinander darauf, die Gedanken ihrer Gegenspieler zu lesen und hatten noch gar nicht kapiert, dass ihre Gefangenen abgehauen waren!  
  
Vader fiel auf die Schnauze und fand sich in einer anderen Welt wieder, Xizor immer noch an der Hand gepackt. Er befand sich in einem großen Gebäude mitten auf einer Treppe. Voldemort und Sauron waren verschwunden. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so der Meister des Apparierens? Eigentlich hatte er sich ja in seinen Himmelsdom apparieren wollen... Der dunkle Lord schaute auf, sah ein Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren, das im Gesicht komisch geschminkt war (Hmmmm, wo ist Vader wohl? *gg*). "Hi, ich bin Danni! Wer bist du?", sagte sie. "Ich bin dein Vater!", sagte Vader, wie immer auf neue Verwandte bedacht. Danni schrie auf: "Papi! Ich dachte, du wärst an dem Virus gestorben! Trägst du die Atemmaske, um nicht verseucht zu werden?" "Öööööhm, ja genau!", antwortete Vader. Danni wollte ihren Vater gerade umarmen, als ein Typ mit schwarzen langen Haaren um die Ecke kam und gehässig sagte: "Aha! Dannis Vater! Dass Sie sich auch noch mal hierher wagen! Sie haben den ganzen Planeten verseucht, falls Sie es noch nicht wissen!" An dieser Stelle schaltete sich auch Xizor erstmals ein: "Ja genau, der Typ hier ist nur am Planeten verseuchen! Der hat meine gesamte Familie ausgerottet mit seinen blöden Bio-Chemie-Versuchen!!!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge stürzte sich auf Vader. Danni schrie noch: "Lex, bitte nicht!", doch Lex hatte Vader schon von der Galerie heruntergeschmissen. Vader hatte diese Attacke zwar vorausgesehen und hätte sie abwehren können, doch er ließ es geschehen, denn er hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihm zuehren eine Sekte gegründet werden würde, wenn er von diesem Lex die Galerie heruntergeworfen worden war. Er bremste den Fall ab und landete unversehrt unten auf dem Boden.  
  
Da kam auch schon der Guardian mit den Chosen, alle in schwarzen Umhängen und mit Atemmaske, in die Mall. Ihr Orakel hatte ihnen prophezeit, dass ein neuer Bringer von Power und Force erscheinen würde. Jener, welcher von Lex von der Galerie heruntergeschmissen werden würde, sollte ihr neuer Gott werden. Der Guardian fiel vor Vader auf die Knie und verkündete: "Oh allmächtiger Vader, wir beten Euch an! Euch und die verehrte Mutter Padmé! Ihr seid der wahre und einzige Bringer von Power und Force! Und nun werden wir uns alle zu Ehren des erwählten Söhnchen Luke eine heilige Frisur schneiden lassen! Power und Force!" Vader drehte sich genüsslich zu Xizor um: "Siehst du! Ich hab jetzt meine eigene Sekte und du nicht! Haha!" Dann wendete er sich an den Guardian, der vor ihm auf Boden rumkroch: "Hey, danke für die Sektengründung, aber ich will keine Luke-Frisuren hier sehen, ist das klar? Oder wollt ihr, dass ich mich mit Salene zusammen in die Kanalisation setz und kotz?" Der Guardian beteuerte unterwürfig: "Aber selbstverständlich, wie Ihr wünscht, Allmächtiger Vader! Es ist uns eine sehr große Ehre, dass Ihr Euch die Mühe macht, Euch uns zu zeigen." Da hatte Vader eine total coole Idee (wie so oft): "Hey, Guardian! Ihr würdet doch bestimmt total gerne das verehrte Söhnchen entführen und ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen was Power und Force angeht, oder?" Die Augen des Guardians leuchteten und er knutschte den Saum von Vaders Umhang ab: "Oh, Lord Vader, Ihr seid so gütig! Mit dem größten Vergnügen werden wir das verehrte Söhnchen auf den richtigen Weg weisen und ihm die Lehren des allmächtigen Vaders näher bringen! Dann wird er sicherlich zur dunklen Seite überlaufen. Ich schwöre Euch, allmächtiger Vader, ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen! Ich werde die Prüfung, die Ihr mir auferlegt habt, zu Eurer Zufriedenheit bestehen. Ihr werdet sehen, dass die Chosen Eure würdigen Vertreter in dieser Welt sind..." Vader langweilte das Geschwafel des Guardians langsam. Er fing an den Goldlöckchen-Typ zu würgen und sagte: "Klappe, du alter Schwallkopf! Geh und erfüll deinen Auftrag!" "Aber natürlich, allmächtiger Vader!", schleimte der Guardian, verbeugte sich und wollte sich davonmachen. "Ach, noch was!", rief der neuerwählte "Allmächtige" seinem Diener hinterher, "ich hätte gerne, dass ihr mich in Zukunft mit "Allmächtiger einzigartiger Imperator" ansprecht!" Der Guardian senkte den Kopf vor Vader und bestätigte: "Aber natürlich, mein allmächtiger einzigartiger Imperator!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	15. Gefährliches Eis

KAPITEL 15: GEFÄHRLICHES EIS  
  
Yoda saß vor seinem Holoproj-Übertragungsgerät und wollte seine Jedi-Ritter zusammenrufen, um auf die Jagd nach den 3 entflohenen dunklen Lords zu gehen. Es tutete einmal ... zweimal ... "The person you've called is temporarily not available. Der von Ihnen gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist im Moment leider nicht erreichbar. Blablabla... (es folgte die gleiche Ansage in wookieeisch und anderen komischen Sprachen)" Der kleine Jedi-Meister ärgerte sich über die schlechte Netzabdeckung. Nie konnte man seine Leute erreichen, wenn man sie brauchte! Es war schrecklich! Da kam Yoda eine wunderbare Idee: Warum nicht ein eigenes Jedi-Netz erfinden? Die Macht hatte 100% Netz-Abdeckung und würde bei einem Sturm oder Netzüberlastung nicht ausfallen! Yoda kaufte mit dem Geld aus der Jedi-Rat-Kaffeekasse schnell mal über 50% der Mannesmann-Aktien an der Börse in Imp City, übernahm den Konzern und schon war der neue Anbieter D2-Yodaphone geboren! Dann stellte Yoda jedem seiner Mitarbeiter ein Yodaphone-Handy mit 25 E Startguthaben zur Verfügung. Um das neue Netz gleich mal zu testen, rief er den Vize-Chef der Yoda-Phone-Company, Mace Windu, an: "Hi, how are you? Schon ne Spur von Vader und seinen DLC-Kumpanen?" Windu verneinte und meinte, er würde aber weiterhin alle Planeten nach den dunklen Lords absuchen lassen.  
  
Sinnlos! Vader, der alte Trottel, war mittlerweile beim Versuch sich aus Tribe-World wieder herauszuapparieren auf einer Bananenschale ausgerutscht und erneut in eine Zeitschleife gefallen! Der dunkle Lord der Sith landete kopfüber im Schnee und steckte fest. Mit einiger Mühe zog er sich wieder heraus und schaute sich um. Es sah aus wie auf einem Gletscher, überall Eis und Schnee und kalt war es auch! Schnell holte er die Gebrauchsanweisung seiner Atemmaske heraus. Sie war in Taiwan hergestellt worden und die Übersetzung der Anleitung war mal wieder obergrausam! "Bitte Sie das Maske nicht Temperaturs von minus 10 Grade oder unter ausgesetzt. - Neues deutsches Version des Anleitung kommen bald." (*gg* KazaA-Anleitung) Vader verstand dieses schlechte Basic trotzdem. Es bedeutete Alarmstufe rot!! Er war in akuter Lebensgefahr! Er musste irgendwie die Temperatur hier erhöhen. Ach, wie praktisch, neben sich fand der waffenlose DLC- Vorsitzende ein Lichtschwert. Irgendein Idiot musste es hier verloren haben. Vader fragte sich, ob dieser Idiot vielleicht sein Sohn gewesen war. Der hatte da mal so ne Story erzählt, dass er in der Eiswüste vor Kälte fast krepiert wäre... Na ja, egal! Vader wollte das Lichtschwert aktivieren, aber man konnte sich nur per Frisuren-Erkennungs-Chip einloggen. Nur war es sicher, wer der Besitzer dieses Schwertes war. Schlauer Junge, dieser Luke! Er wusste halt, dass im ganzen Universum bestimmt kein anderer mit so einer beknackten Frisur wie er herumlief... Aber die dunkle Seite der Macht war stärker als Lukes Sicherheits-Kontrolle und der dunkle Lord hackte sich in das Lichtschwert seines Sohnes ein, aktivierte es und stieß es in den Schnee. Vader versuchte auf diese Weise den gesamten Schnee in der Umgebung aufzutauen, um die Temperatur drastisch zu senken - klarer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung! Es passierte gar nichts und Vader fluchte und schimpfte, schon bald bekam er nicht mehr richtig Luft durch seine Atemmaske. Er versuchte das Lichtschwert aus dem Gletscher herauszuziehen, zog und zog, aber es rührte sich kein bisschen. Plötzlich bekam das Eis um ihn herum Risse, weiter und weiter zogen sich die dunklen Zick-Zack-Linien durch die glänzende glatte Eismasse. Vader zerrte an seinem Lichtschwert, er wollte es auf keinen Fall hier stecken lassen, wo er doch gerade wieder ein neues gefunden hatte! Plötzlich knackte und krachte der riesige Eisberg über ihm und setzte sich in Bewegung. Es gab einen Ruck und Vader hielt leicht bedeppert das befreite Lichtschwert in der Hand. Dann schrie er panisch auf und rannte von dem Eisberg "verfolgt" davon. Auf einmal schob sich auch von der anderen Seite ein Eisberg auf ihn zu. Vader versuchte aus der Spalte zwischen den beiden Eisriesen herauszukommen und rannte um sein Leben, wobei er mehrere Gletscher herunterrutschte und seinen schönen schwarzen Umhang aus Saurons Kollektion ganz durchnässte. Doch bald war der schmale Weg zwischen den Eismassen nur noch 1 Meter breit. Nun blieb Vader stehen, hoffte, dass die dunkle Macht ihn doch noch nicht ganz verlassen hatte und konzentrierte all seine Sinne darauf, die Berge zu stoppen. Kurz bevor sie ihn zwischen sich zermalmt hatten, hielten sie an. Der dunkle Lord atmete erleichtert auf, doch da wurde er auch schon von dem riesigen Fuß eines Mammuts zu Sülze zerstampft!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	16. Sankt Vader und der Yeti

KAPITEL 16: SANKT VADER UND DER YETI  
  
Als Darth Vader wieder erwachte, brummte ihm gewaltig der Schädel und er war gewissermaßen ein bisschen neben der Kappe, oder in seinem Fall "neben dem Helm". Und außer seinem Schädel schien da noch was zu brummen... Immer noch war um ihn herum nichts als Eis und das Atmen schmerzte doch sehr, bei den für seine Atemmaske ungeeigneten Temperaturen. Vader stand stöhnend auf und schaute nach, woher das komische Geräusch kam. Es sah ein großes weises Etwas auf dem Schnee herumsitzen und heulen. Lord Vader näherte sich dem Tier. Es schien den kläglichen Lauten nach, die es von sich gab, nicht sehr gefährlich zu sein. "Hallo, wer bist denn du?", fragte Vader und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor. "Ich bin ein Yeti, oder besser gesagt der letzte Yeti-Ritter!", sagte das Tier. "Was, hä? Ich dachte es gibt keine Yeti- Ritter mehr?!" "Doch, ich bin der letzte meiner Art und ich erfriere hier fast in dieser blöden Eiszeit! Oh, helft mir doch in meiner Not, sonst ist der bittre Frost mein Tod!" Vader, der gerade sein "Freiwilliges asoziales Jahr" machte, überlegte sich gut, ob er dem letzten Yeti helfen sollte. Schließlich wäre das ja sozial... Aber dann fiel ihm etwas Schreckliches ein! Wenn der Yeti ausstarb, würde es eine bedrohte Tierart weniger auf der "Roten Liste" geben!!! Vaders Strichlisten-Wahn kam wieder zum Vorschein und schnell zog der edle Lord der Sith sein Lichtschwert, teilte seinen exklusiven schwarzen Sauron-Mantel in zwei und gab ein Stück dem Yeti. Der Yeti dankte ihm und beteuerte, er habe sein Leben gerettet. Nun könnte er in Ruhe auf die Rückkehr der anderen Yeti-Ritter warten. Darth Vader aber wurde vom Papst heiliggesprochen und von nun an feierte man am 11.11. jedes Jahres den "Sankt Vader Tag". Und der Yeti-Ritter wurde Yeti-Meister und feierte noch lange Zeit jedes Jahr mit den Padawans, die er in seiner neu gegründeten "Yeti-Akademie" ausbildete, den Jahrestag seiner Rettung durch Sankt Vader und sie sangen alle gemeinsam "Sankt Vader war ein guter Mann..."  
  
Darth Vader bekam Besuch von seinem Papi. Der Imperator erschien ihm als Geist und warnte ihn: "Vader, mein Sohn! Erinnere dich, dass Mantel teilen und heilig gesprochen werden zu der hellen Seite gehören! Bleib der dunklen Seite treu! Erhalte das Imperium! Werde wieder richtig fies und gemein! Vollende dein asoziales Jahr! Herrsche über das Universum als mein würdiger Nachfolger, als Imperator!"  
  
Vader brach zusammen. Er war der hellen Seite verfallen! Aaaaaaaaargh!! Nein! Total depressiv über sein Versagen in der dunklen Seite der Macht, apparierte er (erstaunlicherweise erfolgreich) zurück ins Imperium, um unter dem guten Einfluss des DLC wieder in den Schatten zurückzufinden. Er beichtete Sauron und Voldemort seinen großen Fehler und dann beschloss Vader, sich aus lauter Verzweiflung zu besaufen. Sauron und Voldemort machten wegen dem Gruppenzwang, der im DLC herrschte, mit. An einer von Vaders Tankstellen holten sie sich 3 Kästen Krombacher und gaben sich die Kante. Doch dann kam Günther Jauch vorbei und teilte dem besoffenen DLC mit, dass sie mit jedem dieser 3 Kästen einen Quadratmeter Regenwald geschützt hatten. Vader explodierte: "Waaaasch?", lallte er, "daann warn wia scho widda sotschial!!! Scheit wann rättet die Darrrrrk Saiiiiiid den Rejenwalld? Wenn isch den kriiiieg, der wo an maine Dankschdällä sotschiales Bier vakauft, den elimerier isch, ääääh erimilier isch! Nee, wie heißt's? - Den ekimelier isch, genaaaaau!" Sauron und Voldemort kicherten voll besoffen rum, weil Vader nicht mal mehr sein Lieblingswort "eliminieren" aussprechen konnte. Darth Vader versuchte telepatisch in den Regenwald zu kotzen, damit die 3 Quadratmeter wieder wettgemacht wurden, aber es funktionierte in seinem Zustand natürlich nicht. Er sabberte stattdessen nur seinen halben Mantel voll.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	17. Sir Darth Vader

KAPITEL 17: SIR DARTH VADER  
  
Vader und seine Saufkumpanen beschlossen, in Mos Eisley eine Sauf-Tour durch die verdrecktesten und übelsten Kneipen zu machen. Vader setzte sich ans Steuer der "Executor" und schlingerte los. Hinten drin saßen Sauron und Voldemort und grölten irgendwelche Udo-Jürgens-Lieder von der "Bild Hits Mallorca"-CD, die Voldemort mitgebracht hatte. Dann heckten sie aus, Vader in Mos Eisley in einen großen Eimer Sangria zu schmeißen und kicherten über diese bescheuerte Idee wieder mal wie blöde. Vader flog Zick-Zack durch ein Asteroiden-Feld und es war ein Wunder, dass er keinen der Felsbrocken rammte. Dazu lallte er in total schräger Tonlage: "Olé, olé, olé, olé, we are da Dark Side, olé!" Aber da näherte sich auch schon die Imperiale Verkehrpolizei! Über Kom- Gerät wurden sie angefunkt: "Executor, fliegen sie bitte rechts ran!" Vader lallte ins Kom: "Wo iss räääääächts?", flog weiter und crashte ein paar Asteroiden. Das Polizei-Schiff stellte sich vor der Executor quer und stoppte den besoffenen Fahrer. "Blasen Sie bitte ins Röhrchen!", forderte der Polizist ihn auf. Darth Vader quengelte erst ein bisschen herum, aber dann pustete er (mit üblichen Atemgeräuschen) ins Röhrchen - Null Promille! Der Polizist schaute verwundert. "Gut, ääähm, Sie haben null Promille ... können weiterfliegen!"  
  
Vader lachte sich einen ab. War doch gut, so ne coole Atemmaske zu haben, die den Atem auch noch schön filterte! "Olé, olé, olé, olé. !"  
  
Inzwischen hatte die Englische Queen von den edlen Taten Lord Vaders gegenüber dem letzten Yeti erfahren. Sie beabsichtigte, ihn deswegen zum Ritter zu schlagen, d.h. zum "Sir" zu erheben. Ganz uneigennützig war das allerdings nicht von ihr. Sie hoffte nämlich von Darth Vader ein paar Ratschläge in punkto Imperium zu bekommen, jetzt nachdem Leo Kirchs "Medien- Imperium" futsch war und sie den auch nicht mehr fragen konnte. Mit Hilfe des dunklen Lords wollte sie endlich aus dem "Commonwealth" wieder das gute alte "British Empire" aufbauen, hähä! Die Queen beauftragte ihre Diener mit den komischen Hüten, Darth Vader zu finden und ihn zu ihr zu bringen. Diese flogen sofort mit einem Raumschiff in Form eines Rolls Royce los, wo die Queen, wenn sie mitfuhr (was heute nicht der Fall war), hinten aus dem Fenster herauswinken konnte. Durch die englische "Yellow Press" (Klatschpresse) erfuhren sie natürlich sofort, wo der Lord der Sith sich rumtrieb, denn die Reporter schrieben sehr gerne Skandal-Storys über die Besäufnisse des prominenten DLC. So landete das Rolls Royce-Schiff der Queen in Mos Eisley und Vader wurde von 2 Dienern der Queen in einer Kneipe aufgegabelt und "entführt".  
  
Während der gesamten Fahrt zum Buckingham Palace schlief Vader seinen Rausch aus, aber als sie ankamen, war er immer noch total zu, denn er hatte mittlerweile ziemlich viel Regenwald gerettet ... so um die 5 Quadratmeter... Die Queen begrüßte Lord Vader und sprach zu ihm: "Kniet nieder, Darth Vader! Ich werde euch zum Ritter schlagen!" "Boah gaaaaaiiiiil!", lallte Vader und kniete sich vor den Thron. Die Queen zog ihr Lichtschwert heraus und ließ es auf Vaders rechte und linke Schulter niedersinken. "Erhebt Euch nun, Sir Darth Vader!", sagte die Königin. Vader stand schwankend auf und kotzte den roten Teppich voll. Die Queen war "not amused about Vader kotzing her beautiful Teppisch voll" und zog es vor, auf seine Imperiums- Ratschläge zu verzichten. Stattdessen wurde Vader wieder zurück in sein eigenes Imperium kutschiert und an der Kneipe, an der die Diener ihn aufgegabelt hatten, wurde er wieder rausgeschmissen.  
  
Der dunkle Lord wachte in der Gosse auf und sein Schädel brummte ihm schon wieder. Was hatte er getan in den letzten 24 Stunden? Wo war der DLC? Dunkel erinnerte er sich an eine alte Frau mit grässlichem Hut. Wer war das? Eine Zeitung flatterte über die Straße und Vader hob sie auf. Auf der Promiseite, direkt neben den Charts, die seine Band Bro'Sith seit 28 Wochen anführte, fiel ihm eine Überschrift ins Auge: "Queen macht Darth Vader zum Sir". Vader las flüchtig den Artikel durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich neue Visitenkarten drucken lassen musste. Doch woher so große Visitenkarten nehmen? Immerhin hatte er jetzt schon den nicht ganz kurzen Titel: "Sankt Sir Lord Darth Vader of the Sith, Allmächtiger einzigartiger Imperator, Vorsitzender des "Dark Lords Club e.V.", Besitzer der Vader- Tankstellen-Kette, fünffacher Lichtschwert-Olympia-Sieger und Bro'Sith- Manager"...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	18. Verschwörung gegen Vader und Luke

KAPITEL 18: VERSCHWÖRUNG GEGEN VADER UND LUKE  
  
Abgehetzt und außer Atem rettete sich Luke Skywalker in sein Raumschiff und startete. Hinter ihm erklang grauenhaftes Geschrei: "Power und Force! Betet zu dem allmächtigen einzigartigen Imperator Darth Vader!" Luke wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Vor 3 Tagen waren diese komischen Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen plötzlich aus den Büschen hervorgebrochen und hatten nicht aufgehört ihn zu verfolgen. Ein paar mal hatte er sie abschütteln können, aber immer wieder hatten sie ihn aufgespürt. Auf die Frage hin, was sie von ihm wollten, hatte ein Typ, der sich "der Guardian" nannte, geantwortet: "Wir wollen das verehrte Söhnchen auf den rechten Weg weisen! Power und Force!" So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit vor dieser Vader-Sekte flüchten, er musste irgendwohin, wo die ihn nicht fanden. Da beschloss er, nach Frankreich zu fliegen und dort Asyl zu beantragen.  
  
Luke landete sein Raumschiff auf dem "Place Charles de Gaulle Etoile" mitten in Paris. Kein Mensch bemerkte ihn, weil alle Franzosen mal wieder mit Streiken und Demonstrieren für oder gegen irgendwas beschäftigt waren. Luke wandte sich an den "Conseil national départemental général de politique étrangère et société présidial de l'assemblée administrative de la cinquième république francaise" Er beantragte die französische Staatsbürgerschaft und hieß ab nun laut Pass "Luc Cielwalkère" (für alle Nicht-Franzosen in Lautschrift : [Lük Sjelwokäääär]). Unter dieser Identität würden die Chosen ihn sicher niemals finden! Luc ließ sich in der Bretagne nieder und baute Baguettes an.  
  
Yoda und sein Jedi-Rat inzwischen gaben nicht auf Darth Vader zu jagen. Yoda hatte einen super Plan für ein Attentat auf den Chef der Dark Side. Der Jedi-Meister hatte sich nämlich beim Meditieren Szenen aus Vaders Vergangenheit ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Es war schon sehr lange her... als Darth Vader noch unter dem Namen Anakin Skywalker sein Schüler gewesen war. Yoda hatte den Padawan damals immer mit Zigarette im verbotenen Rauchereck erwischt! Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, war er ein richtig abhängiger Kettenraucher geworden, obwohl Yoda ihn immer wieder gewarnt hatte: "Rauchen die Gesundheit gefährdet, mein Schüler!" Kurz bevor Anakin in den Schatten gestürzt war, hatte er eine schwere Nikotinvergiftung erlitten. Seine verrußte Raucherlunge war schwarz wie seine Seele und Yoda zog daraus den Schluss, dass die Lunge versagt haben musste und Vader deswegen die Atemmaske tragen musste. Jede weitere Zigarette, nicht gefiltert durch Vaders Maske, würde den dunklen Lord auf der Stelle unschädlich machen. Er würde keine Luft mehr bekommen und ohnmächtig werden. Yoda überlegte sich, Vader per Yodaphone eine Geruchs-MMS mit Zigarettenqualm zu senden, aber das ging nicht, da Vader die Mail ja gerade dann bekommen müsste, wenn er seine Maske nicht aufhatte. Also beschloss Yoda, einen Attentäter bei Vader einzuschmuggeln, einen Kopfgeldjäger! Und wer eignete sich da besser als Boba Fett?  
  
Boba Fett schaltete sein Yodaphone ein und erhielt eine SMS vom Jedi- Meister, die seinen Auftrag enthielt. Boba hatte sofort einen Plan, der sich genial mit seinem Fan-Wahn für Bro'Sith vereinen ließ! Der Kopfgeldjäger fuhr in die Schweiz und klopfte an einer Almhütte an. DJ Bobo machte auf und konnte noch nicht einmal "Grüezi!" sagen, als Boba ihn schon schockte: "Hi! Ich bin dein Bruder und heiße DJ Boba! Wie geht's dir so?"  
  
DJ Bobo und seine Band traten zufällig bei der Bro'Sith-Tour als Vorgruppe auf und das war für Boba DIE Gelegenheit, sich dank seines Bruders DJ Bobo in den VIP-Bereich einzuschmuggeln, wo auch der Manager Sir Vader sich aufhalten würde. Und DJ Boba würde sogar mit seinem Bruder zusammen auftreten und singen dürfen, worauf er sich schon besonders freute. Hoffentlich würde er auch mal seine Idole von Bro'Sith backstage treffen und ein Autogramm mit Erinnerungsfoto kriegen! Das würde er sich dann in seinem Zimmer direkt über das Bro'Sith-Megaposter hängen!  
  
Die Imperialen Sturmtruppen fielen auf Luc Cielwalkères Farm ein und zertrampelten seine schönen Baguettefelder. Die Chosen hatten nämlich Lukes Spur verloren, weil sie lieber eine Seine-Rundfahrt gemacht hatten statt sich um das verehrte Söhnchen zu kümmern, und waren von Vader in einem seiner Wutanfälle allesamt eliminiert worden. Luc kam gerade mit seinem französischen Raumgleiter, der aussah wie eine aufgemotzte Ente, aus Paris und sah das Unheil, das Vaders Gefolgsleute auf seiner Farm anrichteten. "Mon Dieu!", rief er, "warum ihr vernischten mein schön Baguette-Plantage?" "Befehl von Sankt Sir Lord Vader, dem neuen Imperator!", antwortete der Befehlshaber der Sturmtruppen und richtete drohend einen Blaster auf Luc. "Merde! Isch mein Lischtschwert nischt dabei 'ab!", fuhr es Luc durch den Kopf, "aber egal - c'est la vie!" Doch da erschien ObiWans Geist und sprach zu seinem Schüler: "Luc, benütze ein Baguette!" Luc konzentrierte sich ganz auf ein Baguette und stellte sich das französische Stangenbrot vor seinem inneren Auge vor. Dann spürte er das Brot in seiner Hand und wehrte damit die Blaster-Schüsse der Sturmtruppler ab.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	19. Die ultimative Waffe in Aktion

KAPITEL 19: DIE ULTIMATIVE WAFFE IN AKTION  
  
Yoda lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Morgen würde er endlich Lord Vader los sein, seinen Erzfeind! Nicht nur, weil Vader das Imperium anführte, hasste er ihn - Nein! Was keiner ahnte war, dass Vader und Yoda vor Jahren in einer versifften Kneipe in Mos Eisley ein Wettkiffen veranstaltet hatten, wobei der dunkle Lord der Sith wieder mal rumgeprahlt hatte und es zu einer Wette zwischen den beiden Meistern der Macht kam...  
  
FLASH-BACK!  
  
Vader: "Ich weiß, dass die dunkle Seite die stärkere ist. Ich biete Euch eine Wette an, Yoda, Jedi-Meister: Ich werde das perfekte Verbrechen begehen, vor eurer Nase! Ihr werdet es nicht bemerken, trotz der Macht der hellen Seite!"  
  
Yoda: "Niemals Ihr das schaffen könnt! Das perfekte Verbrechen - es nicht existiert! Das Gute immer siegen wird am Ende, das Böse geschlagen sein wird!" Vader: "Schlagt ein, wenn Ihr Euch traut!"  
  
Yoda: "Okay, sie gilt, die Wette!"  
  
FLASH-FORWARD! (oder wie auch immer das jetzt heißen müsste!)  
  
So schlossen die beiden eine Wette ab und Vader wurde ein immer besserer Meister der dunklen Seite, so wie Yoda immer perfekter auf der hellen Seite wurde. Beide investierten ihr Leben in diese Wette und Vader beging viele Morde, ohne dass Yoda sie ihm jemals nachweisen konnte. Nun war Yoda so verzweifelt, dass er seinen Konkurrenten nur noch aus dem Weg schaffen wollte. Deswegen meinte er jetzt, sich als Richter über Lord Vader aufspielen zu müssen und benutzte DJ Boba als seinen Henker. Er sollte den Konkurrenten umbringen...  
  
Als Vader gerade gemütlich in seinem Whirlpool im Backstage-Bereich des Bro'Sith-Konzertes saß, schlich sich DJ Bobos Bruder mit Zigarette und Feuerzeug bewaffnet durch den Hintereingang herein und wollte den armen Sith-Lord zum Passivraucher machen, obwohl der Bereich eindeutig als Nichtraucher-Zone gekennzeichnet war! - Perfekt! Vader saß ohne seine Maske gelangweilt im Pool und schnarchte gemütlich, während neben ihm im TV das Konzert der Popstars live lief. Gerade waren 2 Fans im Bild, die kreischend Plakate hochhielten "Vader, ich will einen Klon von dir!" Neben dem dunklen Lord stand eine Flasche Klosterfrau Melissengeist (Sorry für die Schleichwerbung!), die er immer inhalierte, um seine Lungen zu heilen. Von hinten näherte sich ihm der Kopfgeldjäger. Vader spürte seine Präsenz und ließ ihn aber dennoch herankommen und sprach dann überraschend zu ihm: "Wenn du versuchst, mich mit Zigarettenrauch zu vergiften, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen! - Es wird nicht funktionieren!" DJ Boba zuckte zusammen - Vader hatte doch geschlafen?!? "Das mit der Rauchvergiftung und der Raucherlunge war nur eine Tarnung, damit niemand von den Plänen für die ultimative Waffe erfährt!", erklärte Vader ruhig und gelassen. DJ Boba war überrascht, jedoch nicht sprachlos: "Ätsch! Ich weiß aber von eurer ultimativen Waffe!", sagte er und kam sich furchtbar schlau vor, "ich hab gesehen, wie der Imperator in seiner Garage an dem Todesstern rumgebastelt hat, als ich mir von ihm einen Kreuzschlitz-Schraubenschlüssel borgen wollte! ... Jetzt hab ich's dir aber gegeben, was?" Vader lachte tief und gehässig: "Der Todesstern ist lächerlich, der ist nicht die ultimative Waffe! Die ist nämlich viele tausend male schlimmer! Und du wirst sie gleich testen können, DJ Boba!" Vader drehte sich langsam herum und DJ Boba wurde es ganz anders, bei dem, was er da sah! Die ultimative Waffe war grausam, so schrecklich, dass kein Mensch es je gewagt, sich so etwas auch nur ansatzweise vorzustellen: Darth Vader mit Zahnspange - in den Farben rosa und lila!!!!!!!!! DJ Boba konnte sich der Macht der ultimativen Waffe nicht erwehren und stürzte auf der Stelle in den Schatten, wo er von nun an sein Leben fristete. Dort mutierte er nach und nach zum Dotwin. Und wenn dich aus dem Fernseher ein kleines rundes Teil anlabert "Bring mich ins Licht!", dann ist es DJ Boba, der versucht, dem Schatten der dunklen Seite zu entfliehen...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	20. Revolution des dritten Standes

KAPITEL 20: REVOLUTION DES DRITTEN STANDES  
  
"Meine Güte! Wann checken die das endlich, dass es nichts bringt, wenn sie mich die ganze Zeit umbringen wollen! Das nervt vielleicht!", nörgelte Sir Vader Sauron zu, den er immer gerne als seinen persönlichen psychischen Mülleimer missbrauchte. "Ja, natürlich, ich verstehe dein Problem und wir können auch über alles reden! Sprich doch mal mit deinem Sohn darüber, der hat Kontakte zur hellen Seite. Vielleicht kann er Yoda und den anderen vom CvK und CgmB überzeugen, dass das gar nicht nett ist, was sie da mit dir machen! Es ist doch wirklich sinnlos, andere Menschen umzubringen!" Ja, man merkt es doch gleich am Umgangston - Sauron war extra wegen seinem Kumpel Vader auf psychologischer Fortbildung in Thranduils und Galadriels Gemeinschaftspraxis gewesen! Vader nahm den Rat von Sauron gerne an, ortete sofort, wo Luke sich gerade aufhielt und jettete in seiner Executor, die neuerdings jetzt Business-Class-Ausstattung hatte, nach Frankreich. Nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass seine Sturmtruppler seit Wochen nicht zurückgekehrt waren und er machte sich echte Sorgen. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht von fremden Leuten Süßigkeiten angenommen oder ähnlich schreckliche Dinge...  
  
Inzwischen war der Kampf um die Cielwalkère-Farm in der Bretagne längst beendet. Luc hatte unzählige Sturmtruppler besiegt, wobei mehrere Baguettes ernsthafte Schäden genommen hatten ("Quel catastrophe!"). Am Ende war Luc geschlagen worden, denn es waren einfach zu viele Gegner, die ihm gegenüber standen und zu allem Überfluss hatten sie ihn gegen Ende auch noch mit Stinkbomben in Form von Chaumes-Käse attackiert, worauf der Baguette-Farmer sich endgültig geschlagen gab. Die Sturmtruppler nahmen ihn gefangen und wollten ins Imperium zurückkehren. Doch einige hatten noch keine Lust und wollten lieber noch ein bisschen Urlaub und die französische Lebensart genießen. 3 Wochen vergingen und die Sturmtruppler hatten sich allesamt so in das sympathische Land in Westeuropa verliebt, dass sie sogar in Erwägung zogen, als Souvenir eine Guillotine zu exportieren und fortan alle Feinde auf diese Art zu eliminieren. Aber dann kam ihnen ein noch viel genialerer französischerer Gedanke: REVOLUTION GEGEN VADER!!!!  
  
Als Vader zum ersten mal in seinem Leben französischen Boden betrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens: Überall tote Sturmtruppler, Brösel von Baguettes steckten ihnen noch in den blutigen Wunden - Hier hatte sein Sohn Luc "Le Baguette" Cielwalkère gewütet! Darth Vader betrat das Haus, in dem Luc wohnte und wurde sofort von den Sturmtrupplern sehr freundlich begrüßt. Sie schrieen durcheinander herum "Wir streiken! Wir wollen kein 3-Klassen-Imperium mehr! Nieder mit dem Imperator! Wir stürmen den Himmelsdom! Wir wollen 5 Prozent mehr Gehalt! 30- Stunden-Woche! Bezahlter Urlaub! Sturmtruppler-Gewerkschaft AG! Wir sind das Volk! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit! God bless the Empire! Freiheit, Gleichheit, Brüderlichkeit!" Vader lachte: "Ihr habt wohl zu viel Bordeaux gesoffen, was?" Doch die Diener des Imperiums meinten es ernst. "Wir haben Luc Cielwalkère in unserer Hand! Er ist unsere Geisel! Wenn ihr unsere Forderungen nicht erfüllt, werden wir ihn per Guillotine eliminieren!", drohten sie. Vader zögerte keine Sekunde und sagte panisch: "Okay, ich gehe auf alle Forderungen ein, aber lasst den armen kleinen Luc frei!" Die Sturmtruppler bemerkten natürlich die Schwäche des Imperators und nutzten sie schamlos aus. Der Anführer der Revoluzzer zerrte Luc aus dem Haus und begann zu reden: "Okay, Lord Vader! Ihr werdet nun Eurem Sohn einen Apfel mit einem Blasterschuss vom Kopf schießen, nur dann schenken wir ihm die Freiheit!" Dann legte er einen Apfel auf Lucs Kopf und verband ihm die Augen.  
  
Vader grinste ein breites Zahnspangen-Grinsen, das jedoch unter der Maske keiner sah. Der Mann, der schneller als sein Schatten schießen kann, stellte sich breitbeinig hin, zog seinen Blaster, ließ ihn 3 mal lässig um seinen Zeigefinger kreisen, entsicherte ihn und schoss ohne zu zielen. - "Auaaaaaaaaaa!", schrie Luc und hielt sich seine rechte Hand. "Hey, jetzt reicht's aber mal! Dauernd verstümmelst du mir meine Hand!", meckerte er. In seiner Wut war Cielwalkère unwillkürlich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Sprache zurückgefallen und vergaß sogar seinen französischen Akzent. "Oh, 'Tschuldigung! Das ist mir jetzt echt peinlich!", murmelte Vader verlegen und schaute zu Boden. Die Sturmtruppler erklärten, dass Vader verloren habe und Luc weiter ihr Gefangener bleiben würde. Doch da fiel Vader ein, dass er ja immer noch seinen guten alten Erwürg-Trick auf Lager hatte! Er packte alle Sturmtruppler zugleich an der Kehle, worauf diese röchelnd zu Boden gingen. Vader trug den verletzten Luc in die Executor und startete. Dann holte er sein Erste-Hilfe-Büchlein heraus: "Schusswunden: Am besten säubern und kühlen." Aber woher jetzt auf die schnelle Eiswürfel hernehmen? Hier an Bord der Executor gab es nur ... Ja! Das war es!  
  
Die Sturmtruppler erwachten wieder und befanden sich in einem kleinen Dorf in der Bretagne. Sie wurden von einem Haufen komisch aussehender Leute mit "beflügelten" oder "behornten" Helmen angegafft. Ein seltsamer Geruch von nicht ganz frischem Fisch hing in der Luft. "Die spinnen, die Römer! Schaut euch mal diese neuen Uniformen an!", sagte ein dicker Typ mit gestreifter Hose. "Wir sind keine Römer!", verteidigte sich ein Soldat, "Wir kommen aus einer weit entfernten Galaxie und dienen dem Imperium, wenn wir nicht gerade streiken! Wer seid ihr eigentlich?" Ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart trat aus der Menge und sagte: "Wir sind Gallier! Ganz Gallien ist von Römern besetzt. Ganz Gallien? - Nein! Ein kleines Dorf unbeugsamer Gallier hört nicht auf, dem Eindringling Widerstand zu leisten! Und das sind wir! Cool, was?"  
  
"Papi, findest du nicht, dass du zu etwas übertriebenen Mitteln greifst, nur wegen dieser Mini-Schusswunde?", fragte Luc ängstlich. Doch Vader duldete keinen Widerspruch: "Die Wunde muss gekühlt werden, so steht's im Erste-Hilfe-Buch! Außerdem bist du nicht gegen Tetanus geimpft, das könnte übel ausgehen!" Dann fror Vader seinen Sohn in Karbonid ein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	21. Vader goes to Hollywood

KAPITEL 21: VADER GOES TO HOLLYWOOD  
  
Darth Vader flog in seiner Executor durch die Weiten des Weltraums und suchte das Set von Star Wars, um zu fragen, wie die Story denn nun weitergehen sollte, da er seinen Text vergessen hatte. Nachdem er bei der 11880 angerufen hatte, die ihm aus Gründen der Diskretion keine Auskunft über den Standort des Star Wars-Sets geben durften, beschloss der DLC- Präsident, es einfach mal in Hollywood zu versuchen, wo er so wie so in der nächsten Woche noch zu tun hatte...  
  
Dort traf er, ganz wider Erwarten, einen alten Kumpel vom DLC - Voldemort! "Hi Voldie, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. "Ach, ich hab ne kleine Rolle in nem Film angeboten bekommen. Ein Zauberer namens Gilderoy Lockhart will seine Biographie verfilmen und wollte die Rolle des dunklen Lords am besten original besetzen. Vielleicht schaffe ich ja durch diesen Film den Durchbruch!" Vader war horchte bei dem Namen "Lockhart" auf, vergas die Suche nach dem Star Wars-Set und ließ sich von seinem DLC-Kumpel mit zum Set von Lockharts Film nehmen. Dort wurde er sofort mit dem Regisseur, Produzent und Hauptdarsteller Gilderoy Lockhart, sechsmaliger Gewinner des "Most-charming-smile-Awards", bekannt gemacht. Lockhart grinste schmierig und versicherte, sehr erfreut zu sein über die Ankunft einer solchen Diva wie Sir Vader. Doch im Geheimen freute sich der Filmstar schadenfroh über Vaders neues Erscheinungsbild mit Atemmaske, denn die beiden kannten sich noch all zu gut von früher...  
  
Es war eine tragische Geschichte voller Hass und Eifersucht, die Vader und Lockhart verband. In ihren jungen Jahren hatten die beiden Herzensbrecher die Teenie-Welt in 2 Lager gespalten und jedes Jahr waren Darth Vader und Gilderoy Lockhart gegeneinander für den "Most-charming-smile-Award" nominiert gewesen. Klein Vader hatte den Award - genau wie Lockhart - 6 mal gewonnen und Lockhart wurde immer eifersüchtiger und eifersüchtiger, bis ein gemeiner Verschwörungs-Plan in ihm reifte! Er beauftragte seinen Vater, der zufälligerweise von Beruf Kieferorthopäde war und sich immer um Lockharts bezauberndes Lächeln kümmerte, die Zähne nachpolierte usw., seinem Konkurrenten eine hässliche Zahnspange zu verpassen und ihm somit jegliche Chance auf weitere "Most-charming-smile-Awards" zu nehmen! Lockhart sah nun zum ersten mal, wie gut sein Vater doch gearbeitet hatte. Vader schämte sich anscheinend so sehr, dass er sogar eine Atemmaske aufsetzte, damit man die Spange nicht sah! Alles lief glatt und keiner würde Lockhart davon abhalten können, nächste Woche seinen siebten "Most- charming-smile-Award" abzuräumen und somit Vader in der Ewigen Bestenliste wieder zu überholen! Außerdem würde sein neuer Film, sein biographisches Werk mit den vielen spannenden Abenteuern, alle Kassenrekorde brechen und 15 Oscars abräumen, davon war Lockhart überzeugt.  
  
Aber was der eifersüchtige Filmstar nicht wusste, war, dass Vader noch in dieser Woche einen noch viel begehrteren Preis abräumen wollte: Den "Sexiest-man-mit-Atemmaske-Award"! Hierfür war Lockhart selbstverständlich nicht nominiert, da er die neue Atemmasken-Modewelle, die Trendsetter Vader ins Leben gerufen hatte nicht mitmachen wollte.  
  
So schlichen also Vader und Lockhart am Set des Filmes sich gegenseitig misstrauisch beäugend, schadenfroh lachend umeinander herum. Doch es kam der Tag der "Sexiest-man-mit-Atemmaske-Award"-Verleihung. Vader hatte sich extra für diesen festlichen Anlass einen extravaganten Sauron-Mantel aus der Kollektion "L'ombre noir" anfertigen, der einige spezielle Funktionen hatte. Zum Beispiel konnte er dramatisch herumwehen, ohne dass ein Windstoß dazu nötig war. Seine Maske peppte Vader sehr dekorativ und trendy mit Strass-Steinchen auf. Außerdem ließ er sich ein Piercing durch die Luftlöcher stechen. Mit diesem Outfit war er natürlich der Glanzpunkt des Abends, umso mehr, als es hieß: "And the winner ist ... SIR DARTH VADER!" Der Lord der Sith bekam den Award überreicht und hielt eine rührende Dankesrede:  
  
"Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich fühle in diesem, dem größten und wichtigsten Moment meines Lebens! Ich danke euch allen so sehr, dass ihr entschieden habt, mir diesen äußerst begehrten Award zu verleihen. Ich danke der Jury, ich danke meinen Stylisten, vor allem dem Designer Sauron, der mir immer die richtigen Tipps in Sachen Outfit gegeben hat, ich danke dem gesamten DLC, der mich in seelischen Krisen immer unterstützt und aufgebaut hat und der immer an mich geglaubt hat! Ich danke meinem Jedi- Meister ObiWan, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn und dem kürzlich so tragisch verstorbenen Imperator, der mich zu so einem wunderbaren Menschen erzogen hat und mich zum Sithlord ausgebildet hat. Dann danke ich noch meinem Sohn Luke und möchte ihn hiermit grüßen und ihm gute Besserung wünschen. Er ist zur Zeit verletzt in Karbonit eingefroren und kann deswegen heute nicht anwesend sein, obwohl er mit seiner Frisur wohl eh nicht reingekommen wäre. Ich danke meiner gesamten Großfamilie, die ich nun wieder glücklich vereint habe und die heute alle im Publikum sitzen. Alle meine Verwandten namentlich zu nennen würde den Rahmen meiner Rede sprengen, aber ich liebe euch alle und danke euch, das ihr mir geholfen habt, trotz allen Ruhmes auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Ich danke auf vor allem meinem Kieferorthopäden, ohne dessen Hilfe ich nie eine Atemmaske tragen würde und heute diesen Award nicht gewinnen hätte können. Zuletzt möchte ich auch noch all den Leuten hinter den Kulissen danken, den Fitnesstrainern, den Kameraleuten, meinem Manager, den Special-Effects-Leuten, den Kabelträgern, den Tontechnikern, den Leuten vom Schnitt und vom Licht und vor allem, das ist am allerwichtigsten, ... der Maske! DANKESCHÖN!!!!!!!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	22. s'Todessternle

KAPITEL 22: "S'TODESSTERNLE"  
  
Einige Monate später hatten Vader und Lockhart ihre Fehde beigelegt, da ja jetzt jeder einen tollen Preis bekommen hatte und nicht unzufrieden sein musste. Zu diesem Umstand hatte auch nicht wenig die Tatsache beigetragen, dass Vader Lockhart bei einer ihrer nächsten Begegnungen mit Sith-Blitzen bombardiert hatte. Der Zauberer war daraufhin so begeistert von dem 3- Sekunden-Bräunungseffekt der dunklen Macht-Blitze, dass er Vader auf der Stelle um den Hals fiel und ihn anflehte, mit ihm zusammen ein Bräunungsstudio aufzumachen. Vader antwortete, er wolle das erst mit dem DLC-Vorstand besprechen und abwarten, was Voldie und Sauron dazu meinten.  
  
Also trafen sich die 4 zusammen in einer Kneipe in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants, wo vielleicht mangels Tageslicht viele potentielle Bräunungsstudio-Kunden herumlungerten. Da fing der empfindliche Sauron plötzlich an zu quengeln: "Hey, ich find das voll blöd, dass wir vom DLC überhaupt gar kein Stammlokal haben! Jeder hat ein Stammlokal, sogar die Apachen! Und bloß wir nicht, wir sitzen hier in dieser Kneipe rum! Ich will auch ein Stammlokal, sonst bin ich beleidigt und mach nimmer mit!" Vader erkannte schnell den Ernst der Lage: Wenn Sauron austrat, wäre er mit Voldie allein im DLC und zu zweit waren sie ja kein gescheiter Club mehr! "Okay okay", griff Vader ein, "ich werd mich um ein Stammlokal kümmern!" "Und was ist mit meinem Bräunungsstudio?", nörgelte Lockhart beharrlich. "Jaja, darum kümmere ich mich natürlich auch!", schrie Vader, der heute nicht gerade seinen geduldigen Tag hatte (wann hat er den überhaupt?), gereizt, "Müllt mich nur mit eurer ganzen Arbeit zu! Bloß weil ich der dunkle Lord der Sith bin hab ich noch lang keine 5 Hände!" Angenervt und mit dramatisch wehendem Mantel ging er davon. "Ja wenn du sie dir andauernd abhacken lässt - selber schuld!", rief Voldie ihm hinterher, doch noch im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen vergrub sich Vader in der Kuschelecke seiner Executor und erzählte seinem Teddybär, den er einmal vom Imperator zum 10jährigen Jubiläum bekommen hatte, seine Sorgen, denn beim Dr. Sommer-Team war leider immer besetzt. Diese gemeinen Betrüger nutzten ihn doch alle nur aus, weil er das meiste Geld, das größte Imperium und einen Sir-Titel hatte! Nur falsche Freunde hatte er! Aber plötzlich summte Vaders Com und 3 Besucher kündigten sich an: Voldie, Sauron und Lockhart. Sie traten ein und standen verlegen herum. Sauron begann: "Äääääähm, es tut uns echt leid, wenn wir dich verletzt haben, aber - auch wenn es so ausgesehen hat - wir sind nicht auf dein Geld scharf, sondern wir mögen dich ehrlich und wollen uns entschuldigen!" Dann zog Voldie eine Schachtel "Merci" hervor und alle 3 sangen: "Du bist der Inbegriff der schlimmsten Grausamkeit! Auf der hellen Seite bist du die Dunkelheit! Du bist der Todesstern in meiner Galaxie! - Merci dass es dich gibt! Merci dass es dich gibt!"  
  
Darth Vader war total gerührt und der DLC und Lockhart lagen sich erst einmal minutenlang heulend in den Armen. Dann riss Vader sich wieder zusammen und schnüffelte: "Und jetzt kümmern wir uns alle zusammen um das Stammlokal und das Bräunungsstudio! Ich hab sogar schon einen Vorschlag zum Design und wir könnten die beiden Geschäftsideen sogar miteinander kombinieren! Ihr habt mich da mit eurem Lied auf was gebracht..."  
  
Die 4 Geschäftpartner standen vor einem Holoprojektor und Vader aktivierte das Bild. Ein flackernder Todesstern erschien und die anderen schrieen überrascht auf. Lockhart sagte: "Der Todesstern? Als Lokal? Mann, das ist genial, Vader!" "Krass, das wird das totale Szene-Lokal!", meinte Sauron und Voldie fragte: "Können wir den Todesstern einfach so umbauen?" Vader lächelte überlegen: "Selbstverständlich! Ihr vergesst, dass ich nun der Imperator bin! Der 2. Todesstern ist gerade im Bau und ich werde morgen gleich zum Schlundzentrum jetten und Eigenbedarf anmelden. Dann werde ich ein paar Innenarchitekten entführen und die sollen uns ein super Stammlokal, ein Sith-Blitz-Bräunungsstudio designen! Und wir können sogar noch mehr Geschäfte einbauen, denn der Todesstern hat die Größe eines Mondes." Die anderen konnten ihre Begeisterung nicht länger zurückhalten und kreischten wie wild ihre Ideen für den Todesstern durcheinander: "Eine 50 Kilometer lange Einkaufspassage!" "Eine Minigolf-Bahn!" " Eine Beauty- Farm!" " Ein Kasino!" "Ein Mulitiplex-Holo-Kino mit 30 Sälen!" "Eine Kunstschnee-Skipiste!" "Ein Freizeitpark!" Da unterbrach Vader: "Nicht nur irgendein Freizeitpark - der Todesstern wird DER größte Freizeitpark aller Zeiten werden! Und im Zentrum davon wird sich unser Stammlokal befinden, quasi das Herzstück des ganzen!" "Und wie nennen wir unser Lokal?", fragte Sauron. "Wie wär's mit "s'Todessternle"?", fragte Lockhart, der seine Kindheit im Schwabenländle verbracht hatte. "Genial!", kreischten die anderen. Und Vader sagte: "Schlagt ein! Wir werden das "Projekt s'Todessternle" durchführen!"  
  
Luc Cielwalkère, der in seinem Karbonit-Block an der Wand des Nebenzimmers aufgehängt war, bekam Fetzen des Gesprächs mit und beschloss, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, sich aufzutauen. Er ließ erwärmende Machtströme durch das Karbonit fließen und spürte, wie es langsam unter dem Machteinfluss zerfloss. Luc war frei und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Rebellen, um ihnen von der Bedrohung durch das "Projekt s'Todessternle" zu erzählen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	23. Der Mann in der eisernen Atemmaske

KAPITEL 23: DER MANN IN DER EISERNEN ATEMMASKE  
  
Ein paar Tage später kam Luc Cielwalkère, der sich erst kürzlich aus dem Kopf geschlagen hatte, den Künstlernamen "Lucky Luke" anzunehmen, an der Rebellenstation auf Yavin 4 an und erzählte seinen Freunden von den dunklen Plänen des DLC. (Lucs Verletzung an der Hand war inzwischen wieder geheilt, weil er auf dem Weg einen Unfall gehabt hatte und ein Tankschiff mit einer Ladung Bacta gerammt hatte. Daraufhin war Luc direkt in das Bacta gefallen und seine Hand wurde geheilt.)  
  
Die Rebellen machten sofort eine Konferenz, wo sie in Gruppenarbeit verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Lösung des Problems erarbeiteten. Bald darauf war klar, dass "s'Todessternle" vernichtet werden musste. Luc erklärte sich bereit, seine Kontakte in Frankreich zu nutzen und ein paar Leute aus der Zeit der Französischen Revolution zur Verstärkung zu holen. Gesagt getan - Luc reiste rückwärts durch die Zeit und kam irgendwo zwischen 1500 und 2000 raus. Dort gabelte er 5 Typen auf, die gerade in einen Kampf mit Schwert und Degen verwickelt waren und die ganze Zeit wie gestört "Einer für alle und alle für einen!" rumschrien, aber trotzdem hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl waren. Um ihr Leben zu retten, stürzten sich die 5 in Lucs Raumschiff und batschten schnell die Luke zu. "Bring uns bitte hier weg, schnell!", flehte der eine Typ, der eine ziemlich unmodern aussehende eiserne Maske auf hatte. Luc startete das Schiff auf der Stelle, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich einer der feindlichen Angreifer unten an das Schiff dranhängte, in die hinteren unverschlossenen Lagerräume kletterte und als blinder Passagier unbemerkt mitflog.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Luc neugierig und einer der Degen-Leutz, die alle schwarze Uniformen an hatten, antwortete: "Wir sind die 3 Musketiere und das ist der mysteriöse Mann in der eisernen Maske, den wir grad befreit haben." Luc kuckte dumm: "3 Musketiere? Ich seh hier aber 4 von euch!" "Ja mann, der da ist D'Artagnan, der zählt halt nicht mit! Was weiß ich warum. Es heißt halt immer 'D'Artagnan und die 3 Musketiere'!" Luc nickte und erklärte: "Ich bring euch jetzt ins Star-Wars-Universum und dort müsst ihr mir helfen, gegen das Imperium und meinen Vater Darth Vader zu kämpfen..." Er wandte sich an den Mann mit der eisernen Maske und merkte an: "der übrigens mit Euch modisch ziemlich auf einer Wellenlänge liegt." Die 5 Franzosen versprachen bei der Rebellion mitzumachen - solange es sich ums Stürzen irgendeiner Regierung drehte waren sie doch immer dabei!  
  
Die Zeit drängte, denn schon in ein paar Wochen sollte "s'Todessternle" feierlich von Darth Vader eröffnet werden. Luc nahm die 4 Musketiere und den Mann mit der eisernen Maske unter seine Fittiche und bildete sie zu fähigen Lichtschwert-Kämpfern aus, da ein Degen, wie Luc wörtlich meinte "in einer Star Wars-Story viel zu uncool rüberkommt". Am Tage der Eröffnung des "s'Todessternle" war der Angriff der Rebellen geplant. Luc und seine 5 neuen Freunde sollten ein Attentat auf den Lord der Sith ausführen, während der Rest der Rebellen das "s'Todessternle" routinemäßig plattmachten.  
  
Luc und seine Kumpanen schlichen sich unter langen schwarzen Kapuzen getarnt in die "s'Todessternle"-Eröffnungsfeier ein. Als sie hinter einer Säule hervorspähten, sahen sie Vader, der wieder mal eine seiner großen Reden schwang. Die Menge der treuen Imperialen jubelte ihm zu. "...erkläre ich hiermit das größte Freizeitcenter, das das Universum je erlebt hat für eröffnet! Viel Vergnügen im Todesstern!" Nun durchschnitt Vader das rote Band und die Menschen- und Nichtmenschen-Massen stürmten den Vergnügungspark, um Minigolf zu spielen, das einmale Kino-Erlebnis mit Dolby-Sourround-Anlage zu testen oder einfach nur in der Kneipe "s'Todessternle" ein wenig zu plaudern.  
  
Vader stand innerhalb weniger Minuten völlig allein vorm Eingang des Todessterns und lächelte selbstgefällig über seinen Erfolg. Das Abwerfen gewisser Werbe-Flyer hatte sich doch gelohnt! "Jetzt oder nie!", sagte Luc. "Einer für alle und alle für einen!", bestätigten seine Freunde, aktivierten ihr Lichtschwert und stürmten auf den dunklen Lord der Sith zu. Vader sah die 6 Angreifer auf sich zukommen und zog sein Lichtschwert. Doch dann steckte er es wieder ein, wartete bis die Feinde nahe genug waren und schleuderte dann dunkle Machtblitze auf sie. Luc musste mal wieder seinen Heldenmut beweisen, schmiss sich vor die anderen und absorbierte die Blitze mit seinem Lichtschwert. Da fiel Vader ein, dass er heute morgen vor lauter Aufregung vergessen hatte, sein Doppelherz zu nehmen und daher seine Macht so zusammengeschrumpft war, dass sogar Luc eine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Nun half nur noch sein guter alter, in vielen Situationen bewährter Psycho- Verwandtschafts-Trick! "Hey, du da in der eisernen Maske! Ich bin dein Vater!" Für einen Moment war (von Vaders Atemgeräuschen abgesehen) absolute Stille. Dann laberten alle drauflos:  
  
Luc: "Glaub ihm nicht! Das macht der bei jedem! Das ist ein Trick!"  
  
D'Artagnan: "Hey, das stimmt gar nicht! Ich bin dein Vater!"  
  
Der Mann in der eisernen Maske: "Hä? Was jetzt? Ich dachte irgendwie wär ich der Zwillingsbruder des Königs und der Sohn des vorherigen, verstorbenen Königs... oder so... in der Art... irgendwie..."  
  
Luc: "Hä? Was verzapft der da für ne Scheiße? Seid ihr jetzt alle völlig bescheuert? Habt ihr's jetzt dann mit euren Verwandtschaftsgeschichten?"  
  
D'Artagnan: "Das brauchst ja grad du zu sagen! Ich hab allein 2 Wochen gebraucht, um deinen Stammbaum zu blicken! Dein Onkel ist der Sohn von dem Mann deiner Großmutter und dessen früherer Frau und so ein Blödsinn!"  
  
Luc: "Sag ja nix gegen meine Verwandtschaft! Höchstens gegen den Typ da mit der Maske da!"  
  
Der Mann in der eisernen Maske & Vader: "Wer? Ich?"  
  
Luc: "Du natürlich, Vader!"  
  
Vader: "Jetzt geht's aber los, hey! Solange du deine Füße noch bei mir unter den Tisch streckst, mein Sohn...!"  
  
Luc: "Bitte? Hab ich mich da verhört? Ich lieg dir ja wohl nicht auf der Tasche!"  
  
Vader: "Ich hab dir deine Hand-Operation gezahlt, schon vergessen?"  
  
Luc: "Ja du hast mir die Hand ja auch abgehackt, alter Trottel!"  
  
Vader: "Das reicht jetzt, Luke! Du bist enterbt! Ich hab genügend Verwandte, die nur darauf warten, sich ein Erbe erschleichen zu können!"  
  
Und während Luc und die anderen noch mit offenen Mündern dastanden, trat derjenige in Aktion, der nicht in Vergessenheit hätte geraten dürfen...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	24. Ende schlecht alles gut!

KAPITEL 24: ENDE SCHLECHT, ALLES GUT  
  
Der blinde Passagier, der sich in Lucs Raumschiff versteckt hatte, trug den Namen Louis XIV, seines Zeichens Sonnenkönig in Frankreich, und stürzte sich nun auf die total abgelenkte Gruppe von Streithähnen, in der Absicht, seinen Bruder, den Mann in der eisernen Maske, zu ermorden. Die Musketiere hatten nämlich vor, Louis' Zwillingsbruder an dessen Stelle auf den Thron zu setzen, was dieser selbstverständlich verhindern wollte. Bewaffnet mit 2 Dolchen stürmte er auf den Mann in der eisernen Maske zu. Vader und D'Artagnan fuhren herum und sahen den Angreifer, der den die Dolche in "ihren" Sohn bohren wollte und warfen sich dazwischen, wobei sie sich gewaltig die Schädel aneinander anschlugen. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste - D'Artagnan hatte der rechte Dolch voll erwischt und in Vaders Brust steckte blutig der linke. "Ich bin euer Vater!", stöhnten die beiden Verwundeten an die Zwillinge gewandt und sanken zusammen. Luc und die 3 Musketiere hatte inzwischen Louis in ihre Gewalt gebracht und knieten neben D'Artagnan und Darth Vader. "Nehmt mir diese Maske ab!", schrie der Mann in der eisernen Maske. "Nein, mir zuerst!", funkte Vader dazwischen, "Ich sterb hier vielleicht, ich hab das Vorrecht! Ich will euch ein mal mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, meine 3 Söhne!" "Idiot!", seufzte D'Artagnan,"Das sind meine Söhne! Einer für alle und alle für einen!" Dann fiel sein Kopf schlaff zur Seite und er starb. "Hä? Bin ich jetzt auch D'Artagnans Sohn?", quatschte Luc dazwischen. "Nee,", mischte sich der gefesselte Louis ein, "weißt du, das ist so: Nur der Typ hier mit der eisernen Maske und ich, wir..." "Hallo!!!", meldete sich da eine tiefe Stimme, "Ich bin hier grad am abnippeln und hab noch ein paar letzte Worte an meine Verwandten zu richten, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht!"  
  
Luc Cielwalkère, König Louis XIV, der Mann in der eisernen Maske knieten um ihren sterbenden "Vater(?)" herum, während die 3 Musketiere bei ihrem toten Anführer beteten. Luc hatte es nach einigen Minuten endlich geschafft, Vader die Maske abzunehmen und auch den Mann in der eisernen Maske mithilfe der Macht aus seiner Maske herauszuholen. Vader richtete seine letzten Worte an Luc: "Luke, sag meinen Verwandten folgendes:  
  
Für Aragorn: Der Ring muss zerstört werden! Ich wäre bis zum Ende mit dir gegangen, mein Urenkel, mein Hauptmann, mein König!  
  
Für Harry Potter: Mach endlich was, damit das 5. Buch rauskommt!  
  
Für Rotkäppchen: Pass gut auf dich auf, damit du nicht gefressen wirst!  
  
Für Winnetou: Darth Vader hört in der Ferne die Glocken! Sie rufen ihn zu sich, mein Bruder!  
  
Für Simba..."  
  
Luc, der unterdessen eifrig auf einem Notizzettel mitgeschrieben hatte, unterbrach seinen Vater: "Nicht so schnell, ich komm gar nicht mit!"  
  
Vader fuhr fort: "Ich hab dir immer gesagt: Lern lieber Steno als mit diesen Rebellen rumzuhängen!  
  
Aaaaalso, für Simba: Du musst deinen Platz im ewigen Kreis einnehmen! Erinnere dich! Sieh hoch zu den Sternen! Die großen Könige (und Imperatoren) der Vergangenheit sehen von dort auf dich herab - und ich auch!  
  
Für Luise: Es gibt Situationen im Leben, da muss man die Notbremse ziehen!  
  
Und für Danni: The dream must stay alive!"  
  
" Danni - Dream must stay alive. alles klar!" Luc hatte sich alles ordnungsgemäß notiert und ließ nun seinen Notizblock sinken. Vader wandte sich nun an Louis und seinen Bruder: "Euch möchte ich sagen: Einer für alle und alle für einen!"  
  
Luc schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte seinem Dad den Vogel: "Weißt du, dass du hier ganz schön gequirlten Bantha-Mist von dir gibst?" "Hey, du hast doch keine Ahnung!", gab Vader ihm Contra, "Ich will ne anständige Todesszene, also muss ich hier ein paar Floskeln rumschwallen! Dann gibt's wenigstens was zum heulen!" Luc überlegte kurz: "Hmmmm, dann würd ich an deiner Stelle aber wenigstens noch kurz zur hellen Seite zurückkehren, quasi für die Moral der Geschichte!" "Au ja!", schrie Vader begeistert und hielt sich im nächsten Moment gleich wieder die Brust, aus der das Blut strömte, "joooooo, ääääähm, Luke, das tut mir alles soooo schrecklich leid, ich hab alles falsch gemacht und bereue mein ganzes Leben. Zoot sei mir gnädig! So ungefähr?" Luc verdrehte die Augen und sagte nur seufzend: "Sehr glaubwürdig!" Vader regte sich voll auf: "Ach, ich kann den Mist nicht, ich will nicht auf die helle Seite zurückkehren, ich pfeif auf die Moral! Luke, diese Worte sind an dich und deine Schwester..." (Luc verkniff es sich, zu fragen "Welche denn?") "...gerichtet: Möge die Macht immer mit euch sein und euch auf eurem Lebensweg beleiten! Und Luke - Versprich mir, die dunkle Seite zu benützen! Werde mein Nachfolger, das Imperium gehört dir!" "Was? Ich dachte, ich bin enterbt?", quatschte Luc dazwischen, aber Vader ließ sich nicht beirren, "Versteigere meine Atemmaske im Internet und gründe mit dem Erlös den Orden der Sith wieder neu! Und wenn du je Ratschläge zum Thema dunkle Seite brauchst, werden der DLC und ich dir jederzeit als Geister zur Verfügung stehen. Luke, versprich mir, dass die dunkle Seite in dir weiterlebt!" Luc überlegte einen Moment. Er konnte seinem Vater doch nicht seinen letzten Wunsch abschlagen... "Ich verspreche es!" "Danke, Luke! Ich vererbe dir meine Verwandtschaftsstrichliste! Führe sie weiter und verwahre sie gut! Der aktuelle Stand ist 9. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, mein Sohn!" Dann starb Sankt Sir Lord Darth Vader of the Sith, Allmächtiger einzigartiger Imperator, Vorsitzender des "Dark Lords Club e.V.", Besitzer der Vader-Tankstellen-Kette, fünffacher Lichtschwert- Olympia-Sieger und Bro'Sith-Manager, in den Armen seines Sohnes Luc Cielwalkère und wurde eins mit der Macht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	25. Epilog

EPILOG: Luc Cielwalkère stand auf dem Dach seiner Sith-Akademie auf Yavin 4 und dachte zurück an die Zeit wo sein Vater noch geherrscht hatte. Nun war Luc selbst der Imperator und hatte sich den Namen "Darth Croissant" zugelegt. Gerade wollte Luc sich hinsetzen und meditieren, da hörte er plötzlich von unten aus der Akademie laute Vader-Musik. "Ruhe da unten!", schrie er, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Da unten feierten die Geister von Vader, Sauron und Voldie mal wieder eine rauschende DLC-Party und tanzten zu Vader- oder Sauron-Remix-Musik ab. Luc hatte sie einmal herberufen, um sich von ihnen ein paar Tipps zur dunklen Seite geben zu lassen. Seitdem hatte sich der DLC hier auf Yavin 4 eingenistet und sich hier ihr Verwaltungsbüro für den Club eingerichtet, weil es ihnen hier so gefiel. Luc ärgerte sich, weil die 3 alten Knacker ihm andauernd reinquatschten, wenn er seinen Schülern was bebringen wollte. Vader wollte immer alles besser wissen und laberte immer so was wie "Jaja, die Jugend von heute..."  
  
Luc begab sich zum zentralen Stormkasten und drehte den dunklen Lords den Saft ab. Stille. Doch kurz darauf ertönte erneut Musik und Vaders Geist fing an, wie bescheuert rumzugrölen und zu singen "You don't know the power of the dark side! Lalalalalala!"  
  
Luc war kurz vorm durchdrehen! Konnte man hier noch nicht einmal in Ruhe meditieren? Er sehnte sich nach den guten alten Zeiten auf der hellen Seite, ohne Imperium und grölende dunkle Lords am Hals. Er rief nach ObiWans und Yodas Geist und flehte sie um Hilfe an:  
  
"Ach du Scheiße, immer lauter wird's im Saal und auf den Stufen,  
  
welch entsetzliches Gesinge, Herr und Meister, hör mich rufen!"  
  
Durch den Hilferuf wurden ObiWans Geist und Yodas Geist herbeigerufen, aber auch noch andere Geister, wie z.B. Qui-Gons Geist, Exar Kuns Geist, der Fast Kopflose Nick, Peeves, Zoots Geist, D'Artagnans Geist, IkeaWans Geist und der Geist des Imperators.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Luke?", fragte ObiWans Geist genervt, "Kannst du nicht mal 5 Minuten durchhalten, ohne dass ich dir als Geist erscheinen muss, du Weichei?" Luc antwortete verzweifelt: "Aber Meister ObiWan, die Geister der dunklen Lord feiern ununterbrochen Partys in meiner Sith-Akademie!" Yodas Blick erhellte sich: "Partys sie feiern? Hmmmmm, eine gute Idee das scheint zu sein! Wettsaufen ihr gegen mich euch traut?" Die anderen Geister fingen begeistert an zu jubeln und waren schon voll in Party-Laune. "Aber, aber...", stotterte Luc, "das ist hier meine Akademie! Ihr habt kein Recht..." Doch die Geister waren schon alle miteinander abgezogen und bald darauf ging die laute Musik unten in der Akademie wieder los.  
  
Luc sank in sich zusammen und dachte nur noch:  
  
"Toll! Da geht der Meister und meine Not ist groß!  
  
Die ich rief, die Geister, werd ich nun nicht los!"  
  
Denn diese feierten unten in Lucs Sith-Akademie eine Party. Vaders Geist sang Karaoke einem Bro'Sith-Klassiker, der nun auch schon ein paar Jährchen auf dem Buckel hatte. Da kam Luc resigniert zur Tür herein und fragte: "Darf ich auch mitfeiern?" Vaders Geist klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und meinte: "Klar doch!"  
  
In dem Moment kamen auch Elrond, Aragorn, Sauron, Harry Potter, die böse Hexe, Rotkäppchen, Winnetou, Simba, Lotte, Luise, Frodo, Gandalf, Dumbledore, Prinz Xizor, Danni, Lex, der Guardian mit den Chosen, der letzte Yeti, Günther Jauch, die Queen mitsamt Leibwächtern, Boba Fett, DJ Bobo, Gilderoy Lockhart, der Mann in der eisernen Maske (jetzt ohne eiserne Maske), König Louis XIV, die 3 Musketiere und sämtliche Sturmtruppen, Orks, Nazgûl und andere Nebenrollen, die ich jetzt noch vergessen hab, herein.  
  
Vader hieß sie alle recht herzlich willkommen, besonders Aragorn und Elrond. Diese hatten nämlich ordentlich Elronds Gesöff und UB-Kraut mitgebracht. Vader verteilte den Stoff unter seinen Gästen und sprach dann einen Toast aus: "Auf die dunkle Seite und meine super Großfamilie! Es hat Spaß gemacht, euch alle zu verarschen! Danke!" Die Gäste stießen mit Elronds Gesöff an und fingen an glücklich UB-Kraut zu kiffen.  
  
Ines beobachtete das ganze von ihrer "allwissenden Erzähler-Wolke" aus und freute sich, dass ihr so eine lehrreiche, moralisch wertvolle, für die Nachwelt literarisch unentbehrliche Story gelungen war.  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
